The Casket Girls
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: AU/AH. Lady Caroline and Lady Katerina are sent to New Orleans once their family finds themselves in ruin. They are engaged to Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson unwillingly. The road to a happy, successful marriage is anything but easy. Kalijah. Klaroline.
1. A Funeral

Prologue: A Funeral

"_I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."_

_-Charles Dickins, Great Expectations_

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 1751<strong>

The air was warm even though the sun was barely peeking through the clouds, the small buds of May flowers were just beginning to open and twenty five year old Klaus Mikaelson couldn't help, but feel relief and almost happy.

Which were not something most people felt when leaving a funeral, especially when it was the funeral of their once only living parent and the one that had raised them. Klaus looked back and saw his siblings and the very few people that had chosen to attend the funeral trailing behind him.

Mikael Mikaelson hadn't exactly been what you would call "friendly" and he had tormented all of his children recently ever since they were little, though he seemed to have a special place in his heart for torturing Klaus. Their mother, Esther had died in childbirth along with their baby brother Henrik two years ago and her death had seemed to make Mikael darkened as a person.

But now his fight against his own children was over, Mikael was dead after a short illness of influenza and now his children were free.

The eldest sibling at thirty was Finn, or Father Finn as they were supposed to call him now and he kept praying at such earnest as if trying to save Mikael from the deeps of hell itself. Twenty eight year old Elijah was comforting the baby and the only girl of the family, sixteen year old Rebekah. Her blond curls were messily done and her blue eyes were puffy.

Well, she had a good reason to cry, at least Mikael had liked her.

Next to Rebekah, the youngest male son at seventeen, Kol was practically skipping with joy, not even bothering to hide his glee, to him it was like Christmas had come early he got to leave early from boarding school and his father would no longer be breathing down his neck.

They finally reached the large Mikaelson manor that really seemed too big for all of them, it was in the center of the French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana and it was soon becoming populated though the Mikaelsons had been its founder.

"There, there Bekah," Elijah murmured as he helped his sister inside. "Monique, Monique . . . there you are, help mistress Rebekah undress, go rest Rebekah. You're exhausted."

"I don't see what she's so upset about," Kol said with a shrug as he watched Rebekah leave. "Now she won't have to worry about father chasing off her suitors, not that she had many that aren't complete idiots."

"Kol!" Finn snapped, clutching his bible to his chest. "For shame! Our father just died."

"And we already mourned," Kol cheekily answered. "Now I say that we enjoy what priceless time we have here on earth, I for once can't wait to get out of these stuffy clothes, guess that you're stuck with them, aren't you Finn?"

Finn murmured a short prayer before he turned on his heel, ready to return to the church. "Peace be with you, brothers."

"Well, now that saintly Father Finn has left," Klaus turned towards Elijah. "We're supposed to meet with Mr. Jonathan Gilbert this afternoon to go over father's will, he must be waiting for us."

"I'll come too," Kol pointed out.

"No you won't," Elijah said sharply. "You need to stay here and finish your studies, just because you were excuse for the funeral doesn't mean you were excused from your final exams, Kol. You're almost graduating, try to be serious, however hard that may be for you."

Kol threw him a dirty glare. "I thought father died, now I see he was just replaced."

Elijah ignored him. "Come along, Klaus." Klaus smirked at Kol and gave his baby brother an I'm sorry shrugged before following Elijah.

* * *

><p>"Marriage?" Klaus blinked twice at Jonathan Gilbert, their father's lawyer before the words had finally sunk in. They were in Jonathan's tiny office in the center of the French Quarter going over their father's will. Rebekah had gotten an excellent dowry for whoever chose to marry her, Kol and Finn small fortunes since Kol was the youngest and Finn had to live a simple life as a priest. Klaus and Elijah would both had joint custody of their father's oil business and his territories in New Orleans and New York would be equally distributed. "Father wants us to marry before we receive an inheritance?" he spat.<p>

The last thing on Klaus' mind was marriage, the last thing that he wanted was a woman nagging him, and all though there were many pretty girls he had never show them much interest.

Elijah looked equally as perplexed. "Are you sure, Mr. Gilbert?"

"Quite sure," he cleared his throat. "Your father won't let you starve of course, you will be able to enter your bank accounts, but to gain full control of your father's oil business, you must marry. You must have sweethearts-"

"No," Klaus spat.

Elijah glared at Klaus. "What my younger brother means to say is that we have no current. . .sweethearts during this time, perhaps you could recommend-"

Klaus turned to face Elijah. "Do forgive my older brother, Mr. Gilbert." He said sarcastically. "He seems to believe that we are talking about a business deal and not marriage."

"Actually, there is quite a popular idea going around Louisiana, though I'm not sure if it would appeal to you," Jonathan pulled out a thick booklet, inside there were hundreds of portraits from women all over Europe. "They are mail order brides, or 'The Casket Girls' as they are called. They come from good families that may have meet their ruin, orphanages, and nunneries. Most of them are rather pretty of course and virgins."

Elijah stared curiously at the booklet. "And how do we contact them?"

"You can't be serious," Klaus spat at him. "Mail order brides?"

"Do you have another idea?" he asked. "I'm perfectly happy to take over father's company by myself if that's what you're implying."

Klaus jaw tightened. "What do we have to do?"

Jonathan nodded. "I'll send a telegram. Why don't you take a look, see if you don't see a pretty bride."

* * *

><p><strong>France, spring 1751<strong>

"Oh, leave that!" seventeen year old Caroline Petrova spat as she took an old worn out blue dress from her older sister, Katerina's hands. "You're about to be a wife, not a maid."

Eighteen year old Katerina huffed. "I don't see why we have to look nice for them." Katerina and Caroline had been born into a wealthy French family, but their family had been meet with financial ruin a year ago and now their parents Elizabeth and William Petrova were sending their daughters to America to find wealthy husbands.

Caroline shrugged as she packed her worn our pink hair ribbons. "They picked us, the least that we can do is look nice."

"We're not horses to be bought and sold!" Katherine fumed wrinkling her nose as she stopped unpacking and looked at the nearly empty rooms. The room that she and Caroline had shared ever since they were babies and now everything was about to be gone.

"Katerina," Elizabeth, their mother said sharply as she came up carrying clean underclothes. Her face looked tired and her blond hair was messy. "Your sister is right, you have no more options. You should be grateful that the Mikaelson gentlemen choose you and your sister to be wedded."

"I'm not happy about being engaged to a man that I have never meet, nor will I pretend to be happy-"a sharp slap across her face broke her off.

Elizabeth shook her shoulders. "Listen to me, Katerina. Watch your tongue, you have no more cards left to play, it's over. Now you must play the game, you and your sister will go to marry the wealthy New Orleans gentlemen and that is that. Unless you would rather starve or be a maid, or be a harlot." She said bitterly. "Is that what you want?"

"No, Mama." Katerina said.

"Good," she said calming down a bit. She kissed Caroline's cheek. "Finish packing and get some sleep. Your boat will leave tomorrow at eight am."

Once Elizabeth had close the door, Katerina sunk to her knees. "I don't want to marry."

Caroline squeezed her hand. "We'll be ok, Rina," she whispered. "We'll be ok, we always are."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Winds of Sorrow

One: Winds of Sorrow

"_. . . I'm still feeling quite sick even though we have been abroad the Queen Mary for nearly two months. Two months! When Mama told us the length of the journey I felt my heart sink, but Katerina was happy enough with the fact that she will not have to meet her future husband so soon, I wouldn't be shocked if she kept hoping that we drowned in our journey from France to Louisiana._

_I've asked the captain and he said that we will arrive on Louisiana soil in eight days, I can hardly wait I am tired of feeling sick half of the time by breathing the salty sea air. Mama has had our surnames changed from Petrova to Pierce to make them sound more "American." She claims that Americans hate the French. I wonder how she knows since she herself is British, but we did so to please Mama and Papa._

_So I will no longer be Lady Caroline Petrova, I will be Miss Caroline Pierce and later Mrs. Mikaelson. I do not envy my poor, older sister Katerina, she had to change both of her names from Lady Katerina Petrova to Miss Katherine Pierce, and she had a fit!_

_It is times like these that I am glad that our mother was an English women and our father French so that we are able to speak both languages with ease. I do not know anything about my future husband other than he is six years older than me and that his name is Niklaus Mikaelson! What a strange name, I wonder if he will let me call him Nik, but most of all I wonder if he will love me._

_-From the diary of Lady Caroline Petrova_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, Late June 1751<strong>

The air was just too much, the salty air was entering her nose and lungs and just the smell was enough to make Caroline sick. She clutched her hand on her stomach not caring that her dress was already stained with red wine. The boat had moved abruptly during the dinner hour abroad the Queen Mary, the ship that was taking them from France to America, and a waiter had clumsily spilled red wine on her dress.

Caroline had excused herself outside for some fresh air, but now she could see that it had been a mistake, even though it was the beginning of summer the sea air was still horribly cold. Caroline pressed her handkerchief to her nose, hoping to smell the roses from the perfume that she had dabbed earlier, but no such luck.

"Are you all right? You're not sick again, are you?" Caroline turned around and saw Katerina, no Katherine she reminded herself staring back at her. She was wearing an old pale blue evening dress that had once been Elizabeth's, but they had, had a dressmaker alter the dress so that it would fit Katherine perfectly, they had, had so little money for new clothes that most of the dresses had to be redone and reuse.

The icy blue dress clung to Katherine's corseted figure and the white lace and cuffs around the bodice showed off her breasts and pale shoulders. Her dark, curly unmanaged hair was messily done around her heart shape face. Caroline thought that her own pale green and red dress would have suited her much better. Katherine handed her a handkerchief. "Ah, mon chéri , ne vous inquiétez pas," she said gently as she dabbed some of Caroline's pink lipstick. "We will be home tomorrow, or whatever New Orleans will be for us tomorrow. I imagine it will be my own personal living hell," she arched an eyebrow when she saw Caroline's shock face. "What?"

"We need to be positive," Caroline squeezed her sister's hand. "It will be good, we will be happy you'll see Katerina."

"Katherine," Katherine gave a restless little sigh. "Doesn't it seem strange that we are changing everything, even our names to please these men? Women aren't just dogs to be ordered around, we have feelings too, and a brain I just wish that men would understand that."

"Oh, Katherine you know how Mama hates it when you talk about women's rights."

"Well, Mama isn't here now is she?" Katherine sighed when she saw that Caroline was glaring at her. "Fine, let's talk about something else, what is your ideal mate?"

Caroline groaned as she pushed back her blond curls. "What is the point? We're already engaged silly."

Katherine rolled her brown eyes. "That still doesn't mean that we can't dream, silly." She pursed her lips. "Besides the bastard I'm engaged too is ten years older than me, he'll probably want to talk about politics and things that bore me," she gave her a mischievous smile. "If I do end up marrying him, I'm planning on making his life quite miserable."

"You will marry him," Caroline scolded, her cheeks turning pink. "My ideal gentleman, I don't know exactly, but I want him to be kind, and gentle, and understanding-"

"You're describing a puppy, Caroline!" Katherine snorted. "Real men aren't like that."

Caroline arched an eyebrow, feeling rather stupid. "And how do you know that?"

Katherine ignored her question as she grabbed her sister's arm. "Come along, we need some sleep. The boat will arrive at six and we still have to take a train to the French Quarter. The Mikaelson's brothers will pick us up at noon, we'll leave a message for them at the train station."

"Kat," she looked up at her. "Are you nervous?"

"Oh don't be silly!" Katherine said, her voice slightly trembling. "You have nothing to be worried about, you're adorable, he'll fall on his knees and beg you to marry him." She bit her lip. "Meanwhile, I better watch my sharp tongue, or he'll send me to a nunnery."

* * *

><p>"I mean why, did they have to import fiancées," Rebekah grumbled to the carriage driver, Stefan Salvatore and she peeked out through the small window of the carriage which was stuffy thanks to the summer heat. Stefan was driving her to town so that Rebekah could pick out a new hat. She was officially out of mourning and Rebekah was going to celebrate by buying herself a nice hat with a real live ostrich feather around it. She pressed her red lips together. "They are not bad looking and they must have some charm."<p>

Stefan held back a smile. "I don't know, Mistress Rebekah, but surely they must know what they are doing."

Rebekah sighed as she leaned back against her seat. "Maybe, but I just thought that I would marry first, I am sixteen," she frowned. "My brothers are more interested in the stupid, oil company that my own happiness. I will die an old maid!"

Stefan bit back a laugh. "No, you won't Miss Mikaelson, you are very pretty, if you don't mind my saying. I'm sure a lot of boys have noticed."

* * *

><p>Katherine and Caroline arrived at the shores of Louisiana promptly at six and by eleven o'clock, they had settled in a small, cramped room at the Flower's Inn. After they had settled into their small cramped room they realized that they only had an hour to wash themselves and look presentable for when the gentlemen arrived at noon.<p>

"Katherine, my corset strings are undone, they are too loose," Caroline complained. "Won't you tie them tighter?"

Katherine sighed, but did as she was told. "At this point you won't be able to breath." She was already dressed in a teal blue dress with violet ruffles and a matching sash around her tiny waist. Her dark hair was still as messy as ever.

"It doesn't matter, oh Kat your hair," Caroline patted back the curls trying to make them as neat as possible.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't matter, now where is your dress?"

"Here." Caroline pulled out a yellow dress the color of sunflowers and a white petticoat. "It's not my best, but Mama says I always look lovely in yellow."

Katherine helped her sister get into her dress and she pinched her cheeks so they were pink. "There you look lovely."

"Thank you," she said. "Do you think he will love me?"

"Of course he will, darling," Katherine replied. "How could he not? You're perfect."

* * *

><p>"The train manager said that they would be staying here," Elijah said to Klaus as he stopped the carriage in front of a small inn. "I don't think I need to remind you to be on your best behavior, Niklaus."<p>

Klaus threw him a dirty glare. "I'm not a child, Elijah."

"No, but you act like one," Elijah murmured under his breath as he opened the door and entered the inn.

"You do know, brother that this marriage is for life, you can't get out of it."

"Oh, I know." Elijah said. "I know perfectly."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your kind reviews!

_Translations:_

1. Ah, my darling, do not fret.


	3. A Lady and a Gentleman

A Lady and a Gentleman

"_I shall be dark and French and fashionable and difficult. And you shall be sweet and open and English and fair. What a pair we shall be! What man can resist us?"_

_-The Other Boleyn Girl_

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine walked slowly holding the edge of their dresses so that the petticoats and crinoline didn't make a sound as they came in down the narrow stairs and peeked through the inn's small restaurant. Not that it would have mattered anyway, there were cooks and waitresses and maids furiously passing them without a second glance and they could hear the men cheering loudly and smoking cigars next door.<p>

"Do you see them?" Caroline asked annoyed, she had no idea why Katherine wanted to hide before meeting them. It annoyed Caroline that Katherine sometimes acted like a stubborn child. "A Mr. Jonathan Gilbert wrote to us that they will meet us here. Niklaus is blond and Elijah has dark hair and they would be wearing dark, traveling suits-"

"You don't have to tell me, I read the letter too," Katherine hissed. "And yes I see them, third table near the corner."

Caroline cocked her head slightly towards the back table and saw that Katherine was right and they matched the descriptions that Mr. Gilbert had sent them. She couldn't help, but feel her smile faltered they were handsome that was for sure and richly dress, but they didn't look at all happy about meeting their future brides.

Klaus looked annoyed as if he were doing an errand he didn't really want to do and Elijah merely looked bored, which wasn't a good look either. While Klaus still had a slight baby face Elijah did look older and was in fact ten years older than Katherine who was only eighteen and she wondered if that frightened her sister.

When she heard Katherine's dress moving slightly she turned and saw that Katherine was walking in the opposite direction. "Katherine!" she snapped. "Where are you going? We're supposed to meet them, they are waiting."

"I am not meeting him," Katherine sounded disgusted. "I told mother that he was too old for me, I don't care if he is rich and handsome, maybe I will marry him and maybe not. But in this case I'm not meeting him or his grumpy brother."

"Oh, Kat please don't make a fuss perhaps he is really charming," Caroline begged her, her blue eyes wide. "Please give him a chance and I couldn't go there alone. I'll go without you." She threatened weakly.

Katherine looked at her slightly amused. "I'm not asking you not too, perhaps it will be better you're charming and sweet, unlike me. You will cause a better impression."

Caroline looked panicked. "But what am I supposed to say when they ask?"

Katherine shrugged. "Tell them that I'm ill and that I shall join them after lunch. I am beyond tired anyway. _Ne vous inquitez pas, ma douce vous ganger ce match a la fin."_

Feeling annoyed at her sister and without a second look back, Caroline pinched her cheeks to add some color to her face and with her best winning smile, she approached the table. Elijah and Klaus stood up when she approached them and at least Elijah smiled, Klaus just glared as if she were a beggar.

"H-hello."

Klaus curled his lip. "There were supposed to be two of you, where is your sister?"

Caroline flushed bright red and looked at the floor. "My sister, Katherine sends her sincerest apologies, Mr. Mikaelson." She looked at Elijah. "But she is feeling a little ill after her trip and she decided that it would be better for her to rest, but that she would accompany us when we left."

Elijah nodded and Caroline didn't know if he believed her. "Of course, well thank you for coming Miss-"

"Pierce." She said her new name. "Caroline Pierce."

"I thought you last name was Petrova." Klaus moodily asked.

"It was," Caroline said somewhat brightly. "We changed it."

Elijah cleared his throat, obviously aware by the discomfort. "Well, I think I shall have a drink at the pub while you and Miss Pierce get to know each other, brother."

Before Klaus could protest, Elijah practically ran in the opposite direction, it seemed that he was stuck with Caroline after all. "Please sit," he said in forced politeness. "How was your trip?"

"It was good, I got a little sea sick, I'm afraid I don't have a strong stomach, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said brightly, it amaze Klaus how Caroline managed to brighten up like a puppy, it was strangely irritating. "How was your own-"

"Let's cut the charades, Caroline I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for polite conversation," Klaus cut her off sharply, shocking her.

A blush coated her cheeks. "What did I do? Did I say something to offend you?"

Klaus held back a deep breath, it seemed that he would have to learn to control his temper around this young and obviously stupid girl. "Like I said, Caroline," he said her name in an elaborated form. "We both know why this arrangement happened your family lost all of their money but you still have your class and your good name and Elijah and I need wives and that's where your missing sister comes in," he leaned forward and stared into her wide blue eyes. "I don't know what your motives are and frankly I don't care, but let me make my own motives clear through that stupid, pretty head of yours marriage or not our union means nothing to me, you mean nothing to me. I will provide you with money and protection and you of course will provide me with heirs, but let me make myself perfectly clear that you should not expect something else or you will be severely disappointed."

"I didn't know you were so charming." Caroline's voice was shaking as she stood up, she didn't know whether to burst into anger or cry. "Do not worry, Mr. Mikaelson, I won't expect anything from you, not now, not ever. Tell me, has your heart always been made out of stone or were you just born that way?"

With a ruffling of her skirts, Caroline left the restaurant and almost bumped into Elijah. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Elijah said kindly. "I am very sorry Miss Pierce if my brother treated you unkindly, he is known to be a little . . . rough around the edges."

"Oh, he was more than rough!" she snapped, then bit her tongue. "I didn't do anything to upset him, honestly."

"I believe you, Niklaus has the talent to put himself in a bad mood." He told her kindly. "Why don't you send a hotel maid to pack your things and take them to the carriage, we should be leaving soon and you might want to wake up your sister."

Caroline nodded as she gave a quick curtsy and left him. Elijah sighed as he went to the pub and looked up at the bartender. "Whisky and water please," he said politely. He glanced around the pub and noticed that it was filled with men his age and hardly any women, except for one.

The only woman in the pub was seated only two stools next to him, she had creamy olive skin and dark brown curls and was flirting with the other young bartender in French. For some reason the brunette looked so familiar and then that's when he put the two pieces together. Katherine. His fiancée and Caroline's apparently ill sister.

"Here you go, sir," the man said as he put the drink in front of him as Elijah nodded his thanks as he tried to overhear what Katherine was saying because she was speaking in rapid French. Since he had been raised in the French Quarter, he knew a little French, but still it was hard putting the pieces together.

"_Je suis malheureusement engage, mais peut-entre je vais fuir, voulez –vous vous joinder a moi cheri? Vous et moi dans le rivera francais?"_

Elijah leaned forward and saw slowly, _"Pardonnez-moi, mais manqué puis je _demander _votre nom."_

Katherine shrugged, the stench of bourbon and cigarette was strong and she was clearly drunk. "Katerina Petrova or as I shall be known as Katherine Pierce from now on it seems."

Elijah nodded. "You speak English very well."

She gave a little shrug. "French mother, English father." She looked pale for a moment. "Excuse me, I think. . ._je me sens malade."_ She saw that Elijah was attempting to help her, before everything went black.

-End of Chapter Three-

_Translations:_

1. Do not worry, my sweet you will win this game in the end.

2. I'm sadly engaged, but perhaps I'll run away would you like to join me, darling, me and you in the French Rivera?

3. Pardon me, miss but may I ask your name?

4. I'm feeling sick


	4. Mistresses

Mistresses

"_Love me or hate me both are in my favor. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me I'll always be in your mind."_

_-William Shakespeare _

* * *

><p>The first thing that Katherine realized was that she was in a very bright room, she felt as if for some reason she was trapped in the sun. And thanks to her pounding headache the sun was not a welcoming approach. She tried to briefly put the pieces together of what had happened since she herself couldn't think clearly.<p>

She remembered leaving her younger sister to fend for herself and then found herself in the pub instead of her room. Katherine had ignored the fact that the pub was full of men and she was the only woman as she sat up and ordered bourbon, a strong drink considering that the only type of alcohol that she had drank before leaving France was a bit of champagne, so it wasn't strange that she was hung-over.

Katherine remembered flirting with the bartender and then chatting with a dark hair guy who looked eerily familiar, but Katherine had no idea exactly who he had been. She remembered suddenly feeling sick and then everything turning black, but then what?

She blinked twice until she realized that another person was standing in the lavender and white room in a place that she had never seen before. Now that she was no longer drunk, she recognize the man from the pub perfectly. Elijah Mikaelson. Her fiancé.

She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the feeling that she was going to throat up at any second and her throat was burning. "How-Who?" she didn't know which question she wanted to ask first.

"Good morning," Elijah said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest looking like a strict parent. "Or should I say good afternoon, I'm so glad that you have joined us back in the land of the living Miss Pierce."

Katherine flushed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I suspect that you must be Elijah," she looked across the lavender room. "Where the hell am I?"

"Watch your tongue," he snapped. "I wanted to leave you in that pub you seemed so fond of, but I decided against it. Trust me, no one would have blame me if they saw their fiancée flirting with a strange man in a pub!"

"I'm so sorry to have troubled you, sir," Katherine said sarcastically. "Tell me did I very much offend your manhood, I'm terribly sorry if that was the case. Besides you did want to meet and we did meet, except instead for tea we meet for bourbon."

Elijah's jaw tightened in annoyance. "After everything, after all the trouble you cause-your poor sister kept apologizing and that's all you have to say."

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're expecting," Katherine fluffed her curls. "Because I'm not sorry at all and you can either send me back to France and marry someone else or you can marry me. I suspect you can find another willing girl whose parents are ready to sell her off to the highest bidder."

"Good afternoon, Miss Pierce," Elijah's lip curled. "Frankly, I'm far too busy to deal with your stubbornness and idiocy today, perhaps there is still some alcohol in your system." Before Katherine could offer another sarcastic remark, Elijah closed the door with a thud.

After a few seconds, there was a shy knock on the opposing door. "Katerina?" the door opened and Caroline popped her blond head inside. "Oh, Katherine I keep forgetting. How are you feeling? You're in the Lavender Room."

"It's ok," she softened. "You can call me Katerina when we're here alone, together. My head hurts, but you'll probably tell me that I deserve that and yes, this must be the Lavender Room since everything is in the color lavender."

"I'm in the Rose Room next door, Bonnie told us that they will be our temporary rooms until we get married the following month-"

"The following month," Katherine paled. "We're getting married so soon? And who is Bonnie."

"I suspect that they want to hurry things along," Caroline looked tired and her eyes were puffy like if she had been crying. "And Bonnie is our maid, she's drawing a bath for you so if you want to bathe before dinner."

"That will be nice," Katherine murmured. "I feel disgusting."

Caroline sighed as she hugged a purple heart shaped pillow against her chest. "Why did you do that Katerina? What was going through your head? I thought you were dead when Elijah brought you to the carriage-then I smelled the bourbon. Was Elijah terribly angry?"

Katherine shrugged. "He was terribly self-righteous and condescending, he thinks mighty high of himself, doesn't he?" she smirked. "If the marriage deal doesn't work out, maybe I'll become a saloon girl." She said sadly. "But by your eyes I see that your meeting didn't go that well with Klaus either."

Caroline's eyes welled up with tears and her entire body was shaking. "No," she whispered. "He was terrible to me, absolutely horrible and cruel and just nasty. He acted as if I should be begging on his feet and thanking him for being chosen to be his wife and saving me from poverty, but Papa didn't mean to lose all of his money. He told me that he will never love me, that I'm basically nothing to him!"

"Ah, _Cheri,_" she murmured as she ran a hand through Caroline's blond curls. "I'm sorry. Perhaps we don't have luck with men."

"Or perhaps they shouldn't have searched for wives at all," Caroline said bitterly as she sat up. "Well, you better get dressed, thankfully Elijah and Klaus won't join us for dinner, since Finn I mean Father Finn lives at the church, we will be having dinner with the younger siblings Kol and Rebekah."

* * *

><p>After Katherine and Caroline had bathe and changed their dresses with the help of their lady's maid, Bonnie they entered the elaborated dining room. The walls were painted a light blue with a French chandelier hanging on the ceiling and silver plates, spoons, and goblets were on the table.<p>

They saw a pretty, petite blond girl sitting delicately already on her place and a handsome dark hair boy that looked around Caroline's age with a devilish look on his face. "Well, if it isn't the French princesses!" Kol gave them each an elaborated kiss on their hands. "Lovely to meet you madams, I'm Kol."

"Caroline." Caroline giggled. At least one Mikaelson boy had a sense of humor.

"I'm Katherine." Katherine smirked, loving Kol already.

Kol grinned at them. "Well, you two are far prettier than in your portraits. Don't be rude, say hello Bekah."

"Hello," Rebekah replied moodily, she seemed a little younger than Caroline. "I'm Rebekah, the youngest sibling, please take your seats."

Katherine and Caroline did as they were told. "You have such a pretty dining room," Caroline said trying to make a conversation.

Rebekah shrugged as the servants started serving the soup course. "It's just like any other dining room. Are you two really from France?"

Katherine snorted. "Where else would we be from? The gutter?"

Rebekah flushed. "I don't mean it like that, you just don't look very French."

Katherine shrugged as she took an unladylike bite of bread. "French father, English mother. So what activities can we do at the famous Mikaelson manor?"

Rebekah paused. "Well horseback riding, crocheting, knitting, helping the poor, tea parties, nursing if you actually like touching sick people-"

"Tell you what they are having a live performance of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet out in the park tomorrow morning," Kol said as he popped a grape in his mouth. "Would you two like to come that is unless you two are too busy getting your beauty sleep like Bekah here?"

Rebekah scowled as she threw him a grape.

Katherine looked at Caroline hopefully, knowing that Caroline wanted to have some fun and Katherine loved Shakespeare. "We will love too," Caroline said gracefully. "Thank you, Kol."

* * *

><p>Hayley Marshall had a smirk on her face as she rested her head against Elijah's chest, her soft fingers resting on Elijah's chest as she pressed her breasts against him. "You're in a good mood," Hayley said. "You've been so crabby ever since you picked up your sharp tempered fiancée."<p>

"I'm sorry my darling," Elijah kissed the side of her forehead. "I was in a bad mood, she isn't what I expected and she can act terribly bratty and make me lose my temper."

Hayley smirked as her hand lingered towards his cock. "I know of a way to make you feel better."

Elijah gave her a quick kiss. "As much as I would love too I do have duties to attend my dear, but tonight I'm all yours."

* * *

><p>Cami O'Connell kissed Klaus' bare stomach, her soft lips were warm against his skin and it was causing Klaus to grow hard as he ran a hand though Cami's blond hair. Cami stopped short before she reach Klaus' awaiting cock. "Why is she staying here?" Cami demanded. "Why is Caroline staying here? You two aren't even married yet."<p>

"Because they don't know anyone in Louisiana," Klaus said patiently. "And Elijah though it would be rude to put them in a hotel."

Cami pouted. "She's very cute, when you get married you're going to forget all about me."

"Of course not, love," Klaus pulled her forward for a kiss. "You will always be number one in my heart."

* * *

><p>"Rebekah, I didn't see you," Elijah murmured to himself half an hour later as he checked the morning post and saw his sister working on a handkerchief. "Did you already have breakfast?"<p>

Rebekah nodded as Klaus came bouncing into the room. "Anything for me, brother?" Elijah shook his head.

"I saw you, you know," Rebekah spoke up and scowled. "I saw both of your mistresses leaving this morning as if it wasn't tacky enough that they are both maids, but you have your fiancées living under the same room for crying out loud!"

"Whatever we do is none of your business, little sister," Klaus snapped. "Besides it's perfectly acceptable for men to have mistresses, women however is another story."

"Filthy hypocrite."

"Niklaus! Rebekah, enough," Elijah scolded. "Rebekah, where are the Misses Pierces, did they already have breakfast?"

Rebekah looked annoyed. "Yes, they left early with Kol to see some stupid play."

-End of Chapter Four-

_Translations:_

1. Darling

_SoTrueYes_-Thank you sweetie for the corrections, I don't speak French so I use Goggle Translate which is not the most accurate, so please forgive the (hopefully) small mistakes : )


	5. New Orleans

New Orleans

. . . _Caroline Forbes is the picture of both grace and beauty, with her light blond hair and cornflower blue eyes and her impeccable taste and manners. She is everything any other man would want, but not me. Though she is pretty, she could never hold my interest she is too sweet, too cheerful, not the woman for me._

_I fear that when we do marry, it will just be year upon year of lonely solitude. She will never be able to captivate my heart like Camille does. She will be just another pretty bride. Just my French wife and nothing more._

_-From the Diary of Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Caroline exploded in a rare fit of giggles as she walked side by side next to Kol and Katherine in the late hours of the morning. They had just finished watching Romeo and Juliet as a live performance and all though the actors hadn't been very good, it still felt good to laugh again and Kol had bought both her and Katherine bags of popcorn and delicate pieces of chocolate.<p>

Katherine next to him nodded. "The actors weren't very good, but then again we are in the west."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you don't hold back your sharp tongue, Miss Katherine," Kol teased as he offered both girls each one of his arms. "And I have had more fun with you ladies, than all the other guests I have brought along."

"Why Kol," Caroline teased him. "Do you have a special lady friend that we don't know about?"

Kol blushed for a bit, but quickly returned to his teasing. "That's for me to know and for you to find out Miss Caroline," he stepped through the archways of the manor. "Home sweet home."

"Kol!" came Klaus's voice from the outside patio, he narrowed his eyes at the three of them, but his eyes seemed to focus more on Caroline for whatever reason. "What was going through your head? You can take out two unmarried women to where fools and drunks hung out!"

"Oh, come on brother," Kol chided him. "We were just having a bit of fun."

Klaus scowled at him. "Everything is just a bit of fun for you isn't it Kol, I can't wait for you to head up to Harvard in the fall, people will talk-"

"Oh, let them talk!" Caroline hissed at him as she practically pounced on Kol, she hated the fact that Klaus was blaming Kol for letting them have fun in the first place. "Why do you care so much about what other people say and do? And you shouldn't scold, Klaus at least he's been welcoming and trying to let us have fun, but you won't even try."

"I won't be spoken to that way, Caroline," Klaus whispered icily.

Caroline raised her chin defiantly as if daring him to say anything and she refused to let her blue eyes wavered from his own. "Well, I just did and I'm going to be your wife, not a slave who you're going to be telling what to do. You don't command me."

Klaus' jaw tightened and for a second Caroline feared that he was going to slap her or shake her, but he didn't. Instead without looking at them, he turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"Whisky, no water." Klaus snapped crabbily a few days later to the bartender at their favorite pub, The Three Logs. He needed to get out of the house. He turned to Elijah next to him who was quietly sipping his own drink. "I feel like I'm going insane. How are we supposed to marry them? Mine is Little Miss Sunshine and yours is a-"<p>

"-A brat," Elijah said tensely as he put down his glass. "Simple as that, but there isn't much we can do Niklaus, it's not like we can return them and anyway at least Miss Caroline is better behaved."

Klaus snorted. "She yelled at me because I wouldn't follow her whim on letting them and Kol parade around town like a couple of drunks. Believe me that defiance is not the most attractive trait in a woman."

"I wouldn't have guessed by the way that you spoke about Camille."

"I would say the same thing about Hayley, if you spoil someone is her," Klaus shot back drunkenly. "Who has ever head of a maid that wears a diamond necklace while polishing the silver?"

* * *

><p>"Here we are, ladies." Stefan stopped the carriage is front of Miss Abby's Dress Emporium, a tall, brown and glossy dress shop where they would get the last dress fittings. The Mikaelsons were holding a ball in a few days to celebrate their engagement and the three girls had gone to Miss Abby to get their dresses. Stefan stepped out of the carriage and helped each one of the girls down.<p>

"Thank you, Stefan," Rebekah said crisply. "You can pick us up in one hour."

Stefan smiled as he nodded. "Very well, Miss Mikaelson. Enjoy ladies."

Once Stefan had left, Rebekah frowned at Caroline and Katherine who were standing with knowing looks on their faces. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, nothing," Katherine replied sassily. "But if I had a driver so good looking like Stefan I would run away with him in the middle of the night or at the very least kiss him, wouldn't you Bekah?"

"There's nothing going on between Stefan and me!" she replied hotly. "He is just the driver we-"

"Relax, Bekah," Caroline rolled her eyes as they entered the dress shop. "We were just teasing you."

Rebekah flushed even darker. "Well, I knew that," she turned towards the middle age woman that welcome them to the shop. "Miss Abby, we're ready for our final fitting."

Miss Abby nodded. "Of course, Miss Mikaelson, follow me this way please."

Rebekah turned towards the sisters. "All right, so this party is only the second most important party after your wedding, so you two need to look perfect, so I don't want to hear any complaints." Without letting neither Caroline nor Katherine speak up, Rebekah went to the back room.

Caroline frowned. "I have a hard time believing she's a year younger than me, she's so bossy . . . but in a good way, I guess."

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?" Katherine asked slightly curious as she entered the main library, she had been bored out of her wits and decided to find a good book to keep her mind off things. She surely didn't expect to find Elijah reading a book himself.<p>

Elijah looked and stared at her in surprise as if he had never seen a woman in the library before. "The Taming of the Shrew."

Katherine walked towards him and sat daintily on the edge of the sofa seat. "So you enjoy, Shakespeare? He was a brilliant man, smarter than most."

"He was," Elijah confirmed slightly surprise. "Have you read his plays?"

"Most of them, I've never read Macbeth though," she cocked her head and she arched an eyebrow playfully. "I hope that you're not looking at that for a suitable way to tame me, Mr. Mikaelson." When Elijah looked confused she elaborated. "The main character's name is Katherina, my name. You see my name is Katerina, my parents made me change it to Katherine to make it more western."

"I see," Elijah said looking strangely sympathetic. "You shouldn't have though Katerina is a very beautiful name, were you aware that your name means 'pure'"

Katherine gave a little snort like a sleeping kitten as she closed the book firmly on his lap. "I can assure you, Mr. Mikaelson that I'm anything but pure."

Elijah's eyes lingered slightly on her breasts that were peeking slightly from her coral pink dress and then back to her almond shape eyes, despite her personality there was no doubt that Katherine was beautiful indeed. "Believe me, Miss Pierce, I would not use the word pure to describe you."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry." Caroline blushed as she took a step back and glanced at the room that she had been about to enter. She had decided to explore the large manor and she had not realized that, that had been a mistake since she had stumbled into Klaus' art room by mistake.<p>

Klaus put down his paintbrush his trousers were covered in paint and there was a smudge of blue paint on his left cheek. She bit back a giggle. "You're all dirty."

Klaus tried to wipe the paint off, but only managed to spread it more. "Well, I've always been messy." A pause. "What are you doing here, Caroline?"

"I was exploring, if you don't mind can I watch you paint?" Klaus gave a little nod, which Caroline thought it was better than nothing. Caroline started walking around the small room and looking at the paintings, some were cheerful pictures of sunsets and walks on a beach, and others were darker with pictures of forests or a wolf howling at the moon.

She paused in front of the picture that Klaus was painting, it seemed to be of several buildings and bridges and Caroline didn't recognize it. "Where's that?"

"London." Klaus said as he kept painting the night sky. "We lived there for a couple of months when were children and I've always loved it best, I keep telling myself that I will return one day, but I don't seem to have the time."

"I would love to go to London," Caroline said eagerly, but she couldn't help but noticed that the painting was done in dark colors, it made her sad just looking at it. "You paint very lovely, I just wish that you didn't use such dark colors . . . it makes the painting look sad and dark."

Klaus turned to her. "What knowledge do you have about painting?"

"None," Caroline responded as she turned back to the portrait. "I just speak from what I feel when I see it."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Welcoming

Welcoming

"_Love, Hate, such a fine line."_

_-Katherine Pierce_

* * *

><p>"There you are, Miss Caroline." Their lady's maid Bonnie said proudly as she stood back. She had been helping Miss Caroline and Miss Katherine get ready for the ball since five-thirty that afternoon, the ball started promptly at eight and all day hired workers and messengers had arrived to set up the tables, cook the food, and place the flower decorations to get everything ready for that evening. Caroline had been feeling butterflies in her stomach ever since. "Do I look ok, Bonnie? Truly?"<p>

Bonnie nodded as she looked at her mistress' reflection. "Like a Snow Queen." At Miss Abby's Caroline had instructed the dressmaker thoroughly of the kind of dress she wanted. It was a tight fitting navy blue dress that puffed up because of the white silk crinoline and petticoats that she wore under it. The dress had bell sleeves that reached her elbows with lacy, blue silk ribbons. The dressed showed off her chest more than she was used too, but it was hidden discreetly with the same icy blue ruffles across the chest.

Her hair was pulled up in a half bun and cascading down with golden curls and Bonnie had added a single strand of pearls that looked like a headband against her pale hair.

Caroline gave her a nervous smile. "Can you call my sister please and asked her if she's ready?"

Bonnie nodded and a minute later, Katherine came into the room wearing a dramatic red dress that cinched at the waist and with pleats at the hem of the dress. Her sleeves were shorter than Caroline's showing on her arms that were barely concealed by black gloves.

A black-diamond choker was at her throat and Bonnie had managed to tame down Katherine's unruly curls and held them back with a headpiece of a silk rose in the middle of black feathers. Katherine had a frown on her pretty face. "Are you ready?"

Caroline cocked her head. "As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go," Hayley let out a low whine, flashing her green eyes at Elijah and biting her bottom lip seductively, while blinking at him with her big green eyes trying to seduce him to stay, but Elijah wasn't letting his thoughts waver.<p>

He pushed Hayley down on the bed gently and handed her back her crumbled maid uniform, a thing that Hayley hated because it reminded her that she was still just a maid. Not someone with actual power to do something. She was essentially just Elijah's plaything for when he was horny.

"I need to go to my own engagement ball." Elijah said firmly as it should have been obvious and headed towards his dresser to pick his clothes for the evening.

"Elijah," Hayley let out another low whine, this time annoying Elijah.

"Hayley," Elijah emphasize. "You understand how my life is hanging by a thread at the moment, I need to marry this girl weather or not she is my favorite person, understand." Hayley pouted at him, clearly stating that she wasn't happy with the latest turn of events. Elijah sighed as he kissed the side of the forehead. "I will come back after the ball-we can spend the night together."

Hayley arched an eyebrow. "Really?" Elijah nodded.

* * *

><p>The Mikaelson's ball room looked grander than it had ever had before and every inch seemed to be decorated in flowers or special antiques and Caroline felt a little nervous when she looked around the room and saw a lot of people that she did not know and Caroline hated to be lonely at a party.<p>

Her blue eyes traveled, helplessly looking for companionship, Kol was surrounded by half a dozen handsome men drinking and Rebekah was cooing over dresses with several other girls and Caroline felt too intimidated to talk to them without Katherine.

Katherine had been taken by Elijah to introduce her to the guests while Klaus had barely looked at her once. Caroline arched an eyebrow as she looked toward the bar where Klaus stood alone, sipping his drink. Without giving it another though Caroline went towards him and said plainly. "Let's dance."

Klaus put down his glass looking strangely amused. "I thought I was supposed to be the one to ask you."

Caroline cocked her head. "Would you have asked me? Besides this is my party as well, and unlike you I don't plan on drinking it dry. So Mr. Mikaelson, shall we?"

A twitch of a smile appeared on Klaus' face, but he refused to show it and instead offered Caroline his hand and led her towards the dance floor. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they danced a simple waltz.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked as he twirled her around. "I suspect that parties are different than in France."

Caroline shook her head. "Not really. But like I assume, you don't like parties you looked absolutely miserable."

Klaus nodded. "I prefer painting, dark images as you call them. I don't really like being around a large group of people it makes me feel-"

"Uncomfortable," Caroline pointed out. "Especially if its people you don't know."

Klaus smirked at her. "Or people you know that don't seem to have a personality. You see that man over there, Mr. Brown? The only thing he talks about daily are the many ways salt is useful."

Caroline bit her cheek to sustain a laugh. "Seriously?"

Klaus nodded. "Believe me, you don't want to be stuck in a conversation with that man, love."

"Thank you for warning me," she hesitated before she said. "If you don't like a lot of people maybe we can take a picnic just the two of us, by the lake. I know how to bake a cake, if you like cake-"

The waltz ended and Caroline gave a low curtsy. "I do like cake," Klaus mused. "It wouldn't be a bad idea, Miss Pierce. Are you ready for another dance?"

* * *

><p>"Elijah, your bride to be is so beautiful, you're a lucky man!" Katherine eyed the man in front of her and his wife. The couple was around fifty with their hair already turning gray and wearing stuffy evening clothes and it took all of Katherine's will power to hold in a groan. She had been introduced to half a dozen couples and she had already forgotten their names.<p>

Katherine forced a smile, she had been called beautiful, lovely, and doll the entire evening it seemed that the only thing that mattered was her beauty, because personality wise Katherine could be really nasty and sarcastic. "Thank you, Mr. Hill," Katherine said sweetly. "But I do have more to offer than just my pretty face. I mean this is the 18th century and women should be able to be more than just a pretty face. In a few years hopefully women will be able to vote and get jobs and do things like men, don't you think so Mrs. Hill?"

Mrs. Hill looked like she was about to faint.

"Please excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Hill," Elijah said smoothly before practically dragging Katherine into a corner. "What is going on through your thick head, Katerina?"

Katherine looked offended. "I'm merely stating my opinion, and are you going to keep calling me Katerina?"

Elijah glared at her. "Mr. and Mrs. Hill are two of the most important members of New Orleans society, so please keep your opinions to yourself!"

* * *

><p>"You look miserable," Caroline said an hour later as she joined her sister's side. The party was almost over and it was a little after one in the morning. Klaus had gone to play cards with a few of his friends and Caroline had gone to see how her sister was holding up.<p>

Katherine hesitated before she blurted out. "I think I might have ruined things even worse, he won't ever want to marry me at this rate."

"What do you mean?" Katherine quickly told her sister about everything that had happened between them and the blond sighed. "Katerina, when are you going to learn to control your temper?"

"I'm sorry, he just make it so easy for me to be angry," Katherine said. "But I didn't want to embarrass him, I was stating my opinion."

"Well, your opinions sometimes are farfetched," Caroline pointed out. "Why don't you apologize?"

Katherine didn't respond, but she left the ballroom in search of Elijah's room, she briefly remember Rebekah mentioning that it was the corner bedroom on the second floor. Katherine paused in front of the door and briefly thought about knocking, but she doubted that if she did that Elijah would respond, so she decided to gently push the door open a crack.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw, she saw Elijah and Hayley on the bed, with their clothes disheveled. Hayley's breasts were exposed and her large mouth was opened in full bliss. She saw as Elijah thrusted into her, his hips moving to a rhythm.

Katherine's throat felt tight, her eyes begin to water, and she felt her cheeks flushing from humiliation as she tried to make her way out of the room, careful not to let her heels click on the marble floor. The last thing that she needed was for Elijah to feel pity for her and to see Hayley's smug look.

Katherine locked the door of her bedroom door and fell to her knees. Of course Elijah had a mistress. Of course his mistress was a maid so that he could have an easy access and cheat on his future bride under the same roof.

The image of Elijah thrusting into Hayley and Hayley's wide stupid mouth opening in ecstasy refused to leave her mind and it absolutely disgusted her and Katherine was filled with rage, how dare he humiliate her like this?

There was a soft knock on the door before Caroline came in. "Did you find Elijah-what's wrong are you sick?"

"C'_est un salaud infidele!"_ Katherine shouted in rapid French.

"_Katerina, ne pleure pas," _Caroline said gently. "Don't cry, sister or we'll be overheard, what happened? Tell me."

"Oh, let them hear!" Katherine's eyes were bright with fury. "All those people out there need to know what kind of man Elijah Mikaelson really is, Caroline he is cheating on me! And with a maid!"

Caroline paled slightly. "Perhaps you are mistaken-"

"She is not, I'm afraid," Rebekah spoke up and both girls turned, barely acknowledging the fact that the youngest Mikaelson had entered the room. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was wondering where you two were. But I think it's time you know, I can't bear knowing the truth while you stay in the shadows, even if it's normal for men."

"Normal?" Caroline looked confused. "What is normal?"

Rebekah hesitated before she blurted out. "Katherine is right, my brothers have mistresses both of the wrenches are maids, Cami and Hayley. I'm sorry."

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice broke slightly, reminding her about the last few hours that she and Klaus had spent together. "He is with that . . . maid? Are you sure?"

Rebekah nodded. "I'm sorry, but I think it would have been better if you found out from me and not someone else."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for all of your reviews! Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline take a field trip in the next chapter . . . to a place where you would least expect.

_Translations:_

1. He is a cheating bastard.

2. Don't cry


	7. Red Light District

Red Light District

"_When I'm good, I'm very good. But when I'm bad, I'm better."_

_-I'm No Angel (1933)_

* * *

><p>Caroline's blue eyes were wide with both a mix of horror and surprise and even with a small twinge of interest. Her mouth opened and closed as she looked from both Rebekah to Katherine to see if any of them were joking, unfortunately both of them look beyond serious. "You aren't joking?" Caroline said weakly.<p>

"Of course not," Katherine scoffed. "And honestly Care, we're not talking murder."

"We might as well be," Caroline snapped at her sister. "If word gets out, heaven if anyone else hears that we even thought about it we would be finished in this town." She turned to Rebekah. "And you agree to this?"

Rebekah gave a little shrug. "You can't blame me for being curious, and I'm only a year younger so you don't have to judge me Caroline, because I agree with Katherine."

Caroline turned away with disgust and once again turned to her sister. "Katherine, you have every right to be upset, trust me I can't even look at Klaus without thinking of Cami, but do you think that going to a whorehouse is the best solution, or any solution really?"

Katherine crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her sister stubbornly, she was not going to back out of this. Both Rebekah and Caroline thought that the only reason that Katherine was going to that place was to find another mistress for Elijah to replace Hayley, but not even in a thousand years would Katherine let Elijah have a mistress, there was another reason why Katherine wanted to go to the whorehouse, but she was too embarrassed to say.

She wanted to learn.

All though Katherine was flirty and claimed that a lot of boys loved her, most of it however was an act and when it came to sex she was as clueless as Rebekah and Caroline. And the last thing she wanted was to appear clueless on her honeymoon and let Elijah run off to Hayley.

Katherine had no idea why it bothered her, it just did though she would never admit it was jealousy.

"That is my business, Caroline," Katherine said. "I'm just letting you know, besides I'm just getting Elijah a replacement mistress and surely any ninny would jump at the chance. The last thing I need is for his mistress to live under the same roof as me, at least this way I don't have to be in the same room as one as she folds my sheets."

Caroline chewed her bottom lip carefully, thinking of the consequences. "How are we going to sneak out?" There was no way that that they could go out there in their fancy dresses and pearl chokers.

"I stole these from the basement, they won't be missed." Rebekah said as she pulled out three simple black dresses and white caps, maid uniforms.

"You don't have to come, Care." Katherine insisted.

"No, I will," Caroline said before she could stop herself, she took one of the black dresses from Rebekah and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart. If anyone found out they would be ruined. If Klaus and Elijah found out, well she had no idea what they would do.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning after Kol, Klaus, and Elijah had eaten breakfast and departed from the house the girls dressed in their simple black dresses and caps were forced to walk all through the other side of town. They couldn't risk having Stefan asking them why they were dressed like that.<p>

"My feet are sore," Rebekah whined by the time that they got there.

"Shh," Caroline scolded, but she was not really looking at Rebekah. It amazed her how much the city could change the farther you went. Where they lived it was surrounded by other large houses, dress shops, and tea shops. But Caroline would be lying if she didn't say she was scared right now, the houses were in poor condition, the men were filthy, and the women were in loose, colorful dresses that showed off their chests and some even their ankles and it was obvious that they didn't wear corsets.

Their faces were heavy with powder, rouge, and red lipstick. Caroline almost yelped when she saw a man fondling a woman's bare thigh in public. Rebekah seemed to felt he same way because she squeezed Caroline's hand. Katherine seemed to be the only one that was indifferent as she headed towards the actual formal whorehouse.

The house was made of brick and the orange paint was beginning to fall off, there wasn't a door only a ratty curtain covering the exit. The whole place smelled of burnt cigarettes and cheap perfume. It was crawling with men and half dressed women.

A young girl with dark black hair sneered in their direction. "Yes, were you in need of service?"

"No," Katherine snapped. "Who can I speak to that owns this establishment?"

The girl snorted. "Honey, this isn't a dress shop," when she saw that neither of the girls were budging she sighed. "You better go talk to Madam Pearl. Third door on the left."

"Thank you." Katherine turned to Rebekah and Caroline. "I want to talk to Madam Pearl alone. Would you like to wait outside or here?"

"Here." Caroline and Rebekah immediately said clutching each other together as if forming a security blanket.

"I will be quick." Katherine went toward the third door and saw that it was the only room that wasn't covered by a curtain. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a loud voice and Katherine pushed the door open.

Standing behind a desk, was a small, thin woman with sharp features. Her skin was pale and her eyes and hair were dark, she was holding a cigarette and she glanced at Katherine. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Amanda Parker," she said giving her, her false name. "I am to be married soon and I was wondering . . . if perhaps you could give me some tips in how to please a man. He has his eyes on another woman you see, I'll pay you of course." She dropped a bag on gold coins on Pearl's desk.

Pearl smiled as she counted the coins. "Rich girl, huh? I never understood why society would want you to grow up as dainty, innocent flowers. So Miss Parker, what do you want to know? I could bring in a girl to teach you. So you could learn visually."

"That won't be necessary," Katherine said quickly. "Just a verbal explanation would be fine."

"For men is all about the chase, the temptation, the teasing," Pearl said. "Playing is usually very popular among our clients."

"Play with what?" Katherine said confused. What was Pearl talking about?

"With you. With him, you silly girl," Pearl rolled her eyes. "Use your fingers, your tongue, and your lips on his cock, on his chest, or anywhere that he's sensitive. Keep him entertain, more like a game. A man doesn't want a stiff women in bed, he wants the chase, the game. Tease him by squeezing your breasts, teasing your clit with your fingers-"Pearl looked at her in amusement. "Oh, my darling did I shock you. I told you it wasn't want you rich girls were taught are you sure that you don't want to see it first hand?"

"No," Katherine said, she could feel her cheeks flushing and her legs becoming weaker. "Thank you, have a good day, Madam Pearl."

Katherine could feel her cheeks still blushing with embarrassment as she exited Pearl's office and went to where she had left Rebekah and Caroline. She suddenly felt very hot.

She found Caroline and Rebekah huddled in one of the corners, their eyes were wide as they stared towards a clothed man that was being kissed and fondled by two other women who were still dressed. Their expressions were a mix of disgust and curiosity.

She grasped their hands and practically pulled them out of the establishment. "We need to go now, we'll be late for luncheon."

"Where's the mistress-"

"It doesn't matter," Katherine interrupted her sister. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about this place. Hopefully, no one will ever bring it up, especially since Katherine was trying to forget about it herself.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Stand By Me

Stand By Me

"_I'm good, but I'm not an angel. I sin, but I'm not the devil."_

_-Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

><p>Caroline felt as if her heart was ready to leap out of her chest, her breath was becoming heavy and she hadn't once let go of Rebekah's hand, who she had been clutching the whole time even though it had become sweaty.<p>

They ducked the heads as they neared the French Quarter and manage to crawl inside one of the open windows leading to the courtyard that was near Rebekah's room so that they could change into their gowns. Though, honestly Caroline wanted to have a bath, she felt dirty.

Katherine pushed the maid cap from her head slightly brushing away her curls as she stared at the two other girls, Caroline was helping Rebekah walk down the last few steps. Katherine looked over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the courtyard was empty, the boys must have not returned yet and they still had an hour or so before luncheon. "Are both of you all right? No damages?"

"Nothing except my eyes," Rebekah groaned as she took off her cap. "Mother, told me about some things to expect on my wedding night, but never that."

Caroline nodded in silent agreement. "Is it normal too-"she trailed off."I mean do men usually do it with two women? And what is the other woman supposed to do, watch? Bring beverages?"

"I think both of them are supposed to be pleasuring him, but do men really like that?"

"Ok, enough," Katherine interrupted both of them, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that they weren't overheard. "Clearly, this was a mistake."

"Clearly." Rebekah snorted in obvious annoyance.

Caroline looked at her sister curiously, she had never seen her sister look so nervous or so flushed before. "What did Madam Pearl say, Katherine? You didn't stay with her for long? Did you give her all of your savings?"

"Did she say anything interesting?" Rebekah asked and Katherine hated how both Rebekah and Caroline were looking at her like lost ducklings.

"It doesn't matter." Katherine shook her brown curls furiously. "Because we are never talking about it again, starting now."

* * *

><p>Hayley's lips were pinched into a smile and her green eyes were dazzling. She was fiddling with her corset strings as she stared at Elijah who had been standing there with a shock look on his face for the past five seconds. Hayley didn't know why he was so surprise, it wasn't like Katherine was some sweet, innocent pure maiden and now thanks to Katherine's latest indiscretion she could prove that to Elijah.<p>

Hayley hadn't even meant to stumble across it, while Hayley and Cami had been shopping for the groceries as a favor to the cook who was ill they had ran into Sue another fellow maid who worked in one of the poorer houses.

Sue had already meet Miss Katherine and Miss Caroline because Hayley had recommended her to Klaus to work for the engagement party. Sue's mistress had a house near the whorehouse and Sue could swear that she had seen Miss Katherine, Miss Caroline, and Miss Rebekah earlier that morning.

Hayley knew that Caroline and Rebekah were too cowardly to do a brash thing like that and they had most likely been following Katherine along like lost sheep. And it was her duty to tell Elijah the kind of filthy sluts him and his brother were planning to marry.

Cami and Hayley had both agreed not to mention the fact that Miss Rebekah had been there too, despite her sweet face Rebekah was a dangerous enemy to have and both Cami and Hayley wished to remain on her good side.

"But Hayley are you quite certain it was Katherine?" Elijah asked weakly.

She nodded, humbly. "Sue recognize them from the party, she saw them leaving the whorehouse. I just thought that you show know, she may deny it but it's the truth."

Elijah gritted his teeth as he grabbed a hold the edge of the table before rushing towards the exit of his room.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked him annoyed. This wasn't how their evening was supposed to go.

"To talk to Miss Pierce," Elijah said with an edge to his voice. "Return back to your duties."

* * *

><p>Klaus was so angry that he felt that he could tear everything in pieces. He was going to murder her and her sister for their little outing. How dare Caroline embarrass him like this and worse he had heard it from Cami's lips herself.<p>

Apparently, Caroline wasn't as sweet as she pretended to be if she was visiting a whorehouse where prostitutes and low rank men spend their time.

"What's got you so fired up?" Kol joked when he saw his brother practically running passed him with a heavy scowl on his face. "Did someone criticized your paintings again?"

Klaus fought the urge to slap his brother. "No," for a second he thought about not telling Kol about what his fiancée had be up too, but then he though why the hell not, he needed to share the anger with someone and besides Caroline and Katherine were both lucky that they didn't have the entire French Quarter talking. "I was just informed that my fiancée went to a whorehouse in the middle of the day!"

"What's wrong with that?" Kol raised an eyebrow. "Everyone loves a good whore."

Klaus gave him a dirty look. "Oh, why do I even bother explaining things to you?" ignoring Kol's smirk he went towards Caroline's room and pushed the doors open without bothering to knock. If Caroline was shocked, she didn't show it, in fact her maid seemed more embarrassed that Caroline who was only dressed in her corset and hoopskirts. Her blond hair was still loose around her face and for a second Klaus briefly thought it looked better like that, that when in was piled in the French fashion.

"Leave us, Bonnie." Caroline said gently to her maid. "And close the door if you please." Bonnie did as she was told and hurriedly closed the door. Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at Klaus. "Yes? What is so important that you had to barge into my rooms unannounced?"

Caroline held back a gasp as Klaus pushed her against the wall, not hard enough that it actually hurt, but firmly placing both of his arms against each of Caroline's arms to make it impossible for her to escape and so she could only squirm. Caroline didn't say anything, but both of their breathings were heavy and Caroline could feel her chest rise and fall with each moment of silence. "Well?"

"You better have a good reason on why the hell you went to that whorehouse, Caroline." He hissed. "What was going on through your head? No decent person would go there-"

"I know, why go all the way downtown when you can have your mistress visit you from the servants' quarter," her eyes flashed towards Klaus. "Yes, Klaus I know about your precious Camille," her tone was icy and cold.

"How did-"Klaus stammered.

"It doesn't matter," Caroline interrupted him. "Besides I didn't do anything wrong in that whorehouse."

"Then why did you go?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "I doubt it was just to view the place."

Caroline flushed and she stammered. "If you must know Katherine and I went to get some information for our wedding night." She suspected that this had been Katherine's real reason for going, not to get Elijah another mistress. "We don't know anything about that matter!"

"And you had to go to a whorehouse to get such information?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well, where else am I going to learn? It's not like there's a book!" Caroline bit back a gasp when she felt Klaus suddenly cup her sex. Once or twice out of curiosity she had touched herself, but it felt weird having a man touch her private parts. Klaus fingers slowly teased her clit, he pressed his thumb firmly against it and rolled it back and forth. A tingle of pleasure traveled through Caroline's whole body, her hips bucked slightly as she tried to grip something for support.

Klaus chuckled a bit, his thumb still teasing her clit as he slowly twirled his thumb in small circles. "Believe me, love, your body knows perfectly well was its doing."

He removed his finger and Caroline couldn't help, but feel slightly disappointed. "I'll leave you to dress for dinner." And before Caroline could utter another word he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Katerina?" Elijah knocked several times on the door, but when she didn't answer he opened it. He found Katherine curled up on her bed in only her drawers and corset even though they were serving dinner soon, her dark curls were messily placed around her heart shaped face and she was clutching a pillow to her chest.<p>

Her brown eyes suddenly flew open and she looked back at him startled. She tried to shield her body with the pillow. "Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Elijah said firmly, grabbing her wrist. "You better have a good explanation of what you were doing in a whorehouse?"

Katherine flushed. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter, is it true?"

"It was Hayley, wasn't it?" Katherine guessed correctly as she gave a dark laugh. "Of course you will have your mistress spying on me!"

Elijah gaped at her. "Hayley? How-"

"How do I know?" Katherine asked sarcastically. "I found out the day of our engagement ball, I was trying to apologize for how I behaved, when I found out that you and that slut-"

"Whatever happens between Hayley and me, is none of your business!" Elijah snapped.

Katherine gave him a sharp slap across the face, she gritted her teeth. "It is too my business if I'm going to marry you and if you know what's good for you, you will dismiss her before I do," she pointed to the door. "Now leave my room."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Wedding chapter next!


	9. The Wedding

The Wedding

"_It is a truth universally acknowledge, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."_

_-Jane Austen_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, 1751<strong>

The weeks went by faster than the girls had anticipated and their days seemed to be filled with wedding invitations, food testing, cake ordering, and dress sampling. But finally the day had arrived, July 31st.

They had decided to get married on a Wednesday because it was thought to be good luck to get married on a Wednesday, supposedly if they did they would have eternal love and a happy marriage, not that either of them believed much in superstation.

Even though every bride though their wedding as their own special day, Katherine and Caroline had opted to get married on the same day, a double wedding and Elijah and Klaus had agreed they wanted to get the wedding over with, because the sooner they did, the sooner they would get access to their father's oil business.

After Katherine had basically told Elijah that he should get rid of Hayley or else, Elijah had complied to listen to Katherine's whim, but like most men that knew Katherine, they knew it wasn't good to get on her bad side and Elijah had dismissed Hayley from his service, much to his own dismay.

Hayley had cried, screamed, kicked, and swore that she would tell everyone in the French Quarter that she was Elijah's mistress, a large sum of money had shut her up though she still glared at Katherine every time she saw her, not that Katherine cared, she knew that she had won. All though Elijah was still cross with Katherine, at least he had listen to her.

Cami, was still unfortunately very much in service and Caroline had to held back a sharp tongue whenever she was in her presence, even though she utterly despised her over the fact that she had Klaus at her beck and call. She wished that she could be as brave as Katherine and ask Klaus to dismiss her, but she didn't have the courage and so Cami still lingered in her presence much to Caroline's dismay even though Katherine argued that she should stand up to Klaus or otherwise he would end up controlling her.

Caroline shook her head, but she wouldn't think about that now, today was her wedding day and only happy thoughts were allowed. She glanced at her reflection and saw her wedding dress and she looked like a princess if she did say so herself.

The skirt was wide and princess style made of the finest silk, and the waist and chest area was tight and with a white satin bow over the chest. Her sleeves were dripping with expensive French lace and her blond hair had been swept up in a fancy up do and covered with the traditional white veil and held back by pearls.

"But the veil a little higher, Bonnie," Caroline instructed. "I can hardly see a thing and the last thing I want to do is make a fool of myself in front of my peers." She knew she sounded bossy and she was usually very sweet with Bonnie, but today she was terribly anxious and she had hardly slept at all.

They had decided to have an early wedding in order to catch the first evening boat to Newport, it was a little town all the way up north, which was a little further up north than Caroline had expected to go, but Klaus had insisted that she would love it and that their cottage was near a sea there and Elijah and Katherine were spending their honeymoon there too, but in a different cottage.

The trip would take a week and a half to get there and they would return in August. She couldn't believe that she was staying in a cottage by herself with Klaus for a whole month as if the wedding night hadn't made her nervous enough and she wouldn't even be able to ask Katherine advice and all though she was just a clueless as her at least she appeared more confident.

"Where is Katherine?" Caroline asked. "I want to see my sister, go get her Bonnie please."

Bonnie nodded as she gave a quick curtsy. "Yes, Miss."

Caroline waited impatiently for Katherine to come in, after today she would no longer be Miss Petrova/Miss Piece she would be Mrs. Mikaelson. Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson. A married lady.

Katherine came into the room a second later, wearing a cranky expression on her face. She had to get up at dawn to get ready for the noon ceremony and Katherine always got cranky when she didn't sleep. "What is it?"

Katherine's own wedding dress was more modern, the skirt wasn't as full as Caroline and there was a small belt at the waist. The entire chest area and the sleeves of the dress were decorated with gold lace and small pearls. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun with the veil place nearly.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked as she bit her lip. "Kol will be ready for us soon."

"If he ever gets here on time," Katherine pointed out. Since their father was back in France, Kol had offered to walk both of them down the aisle.

"I heard my name," Kol smirked as he came into the room without bothering to knock. "And of course I'll be in the front row ready to give you up to my ungrateful brothers, Mistress Katherine. Now are you ready my French princesses?

Caroline giggled. "You always know what to say to put us at ease Kol."

Kol winked. "It's my job." He offered them both an arm. "Now let's go before Klaus burst down the doors." They were having a small outdoor wedding since it was summer in the Mikaelson's lavish gardens and they had only invited a few people. Tables had already been set out and Father Finn would marry them outside as well instead of a church.

Katherine clutched Kol's arm tighter when she saw Klaus and Elijah standing at the end of the row with the grumpy Father Finn already waiting for them. This was it, Katherine and her sister had been sold as cows and now Katherine was about to be married to a man older than her and who just had a mistress.

Kol winced. "Relax the claws, Kat."

Katherine blushed. "Sorry."

They finally reached Finn and Kol gently let go of their arms as he went to join his sister Rebekah. Caroline felt her throat becoming dry as Finn cleared his throat and said. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two happy couples in holy matrimony. . ."

The rest went too fast for both Caroline and Katherine, everything seemed to go in fast motion. They took communion, drank a sip of wine, made their vows, and kissed their husbands so fast that they had hardly felt their lips.

Finn had barely uttered the phrase. "You may kiss the bride" and their wedding was over, just like that.

Caroline turned to Katherine who looked a little pale and apparently was more nervous about the wedding night than her. She squeezed her hand for comfort and Katherine gave her a weak smile in return.

"Everyone," Elijah called up. "Please join us in celebration of our wedding!" Elijah squeezed Katherine's waist slightly as they led the other guests towards the tables and where the musicians were playing.

"Klaus," Caroline said urgently as she pulled on Klaus wrist before she lost her nerve. "We need to talk. Now."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, but followed Caroline to one of the empty gardens that wasn't as pretty to hold the reception in. "What is it Caroline? The guests will start wondering where we are."

"This won't take long," Caroline said before blurting out. "I want, no you need to break up with Cami. Now before we leave on our honeymoon."

"And you waited until you were safely married to demand this?" Klaus narrowed his eyes and Caroline was just glad that he looked extremely annoyed instead of angry. "How cunning of you. And why would I do that love, you are my wife, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at him, tired of being pushed around. "Because if you don't I will never sleep in the same bed as you. Think about that."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Wedding Nights in the next chapter!


	10. The Honeymoon Part I

The Honeymoon Part I

"_. . . I didn't know what to expect to be honest and even though we went to a whorehouse we didn't really see anything. I supposed I expected the whole ordeal to be rough and unpleasant, but strangely it wasn't. He was gentle and almost loving, and I wouldn't mind doing it again._

_-From the Diary of Caroline Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>They arrived at Newport at the designated time and at least the boat ride hadn't been too unpleasant thought Klaus, though his new wife had spent most of her time curled up in a ball trying to hide her sea sickness which was well, since Klaus was too angry to even face her.<p>

Klaus let out an angry puff of his cigar as he let the smoke fly, it was barely three and they would be arriving at their destination in about an hour, Klaus could already see the small buildings in the distance.

Katherine and Elijah had taken a different boat and had already arrived there at noon. He couldn't believe that he had actually listen to her whim. Caroline had looked like such a sweet, goody-goody, but apparently she could be a hell lot more vicious if she didn't get what she wanted, but still denying him sex. He could divorced her for that.

He let out another puff of smoke, but he had already gone through all that trouble finding a wife and with his luck the next one that he picked would surely be worse, not to mention that Elijah would kill him if he didn't get access to their father's oil business just because Klaus didn't break up with Cami.

Hell, Katherine had practically forced him to break off with Hayley in less than a week and now Caroline was doing the same. He liked to believe that he was a lot different than Elijah, but here he was practically being Caroline's puppet.

He flashed back to when he had broken up with Cami, her blue eyes had glistered with tears and she had asked what she done wrong in a way that had almost made Klaus feel guilty. "She is my wife, Camille," he said tightly. "She has denied me my right to bed her unless I dismiss you."

Cami flashed her eyes at him. "You're going to let a woman control you? What kind of man are you? This isn't who you are Klaus!"

Klaus flushed and narrowed his eyes at her, not feeling very sympathetic now. "Sweetheart, unfortunately it is not I that choses my battles. Caroline and I are now married until death do us part and something tells me that we will have some very long battles in the future and I rather pick and choose. I need a wife and an heir and she will provide both." He had sighed. "I'm sorry Cami, but this is the way it ends, pack your bags and go."

"Sir," Captain Stewart cleared his voice as he approached Klaus. "We will be reaching shore shortly and as you requested we will send the luggage over to the Bella Cottage. Would you like us to inform your wife?"

Klaus thought for a moment before he shook his head. "No, I will. Thank you."

The captain nodded and Klaus departed towards the lower deck, and Klaus opened the door of Caroline's bedroom. They hadn't shared a bed even though Klaus told her that he had broken things up with Cami, but Caroline insisted that she should have her own room since she got terribly sea sick and apparently she wasn't lying.

Caroline was curled up into a ball, clutching a pillow to her chest. "Yes?" she squeaked.

Klaus couldn't help, but feel a small amount of pity. "We will be arriving soon, we should be up at the front deck. Do you need help?"

"Could you?" Caroline whimpered slightly as Klaus helped her up, her legs felt like jelly and Caroline swore to herself that this would be the last time that she would ever get on a boat, it just wasn't worth the pain. "Thank you." Caroline sighed gratefully once they reached the top deck. "It doesn't feel that bad now." She smiled. "How small is the cottage? I've never been in a cottage before, I've only ready them in fairytales, how terribly exciting."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm afraid, cottage is stretching the truth kind of a bit. It's just like a very large estate with twenty six rooms, just built with different material that makes us call it a cottage."

"Oh," Caroline said slightly disappointed. "Well, at least we will swim in the ocean. I've never swam before. Could you teach me?"

"I don't swim." Klaus said his jaw tightening slightly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, do you do anything fun?"

* * *

><p>"Well, would you like these Mrs. Mikaelson?" A tiny maid that came with the cottage asked later that evening as she pointed to one of the extra trunks. Klaus had watched impressed as Caroline efficiently ran the cottage like an army general.<p>

The minute that she had gotten her land legs, she had started shouting orders and instructing to the maids what they should do as she watched to make sure that they did it perfectly. It amaze Klaus that such a strong voice could come from such a small person.

"Put it in the basement," Caroline said after a moment. "They are just the extra clothes, if we need them I'll send for them."

Klaus looked at the clock impatiently, it was almost ten and he would be lying if he said he wasn't horny and wanted to spend the evening with his wife.

"Caroline," Klaus murmured as he tickled her ear with his lips. "It's time to go to bed."

Caroline paled slightly. "Now?"

"Yes now," Klaus said fiddling with her dress lace. He had been patient long enough. "Get one of your maids to help you undress."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Caroline was nervously waiting for Klaus. Her blond hair was hanging neatly around her small, oval shape face and she was wearing her new white nightgown with the blue ribbon across the chest. She tried not to feel too embarrassed over the fact that she was naked under the nightgown and that Klaus was going to see her naked. Of course he had every right too, he was her husband, but it was still embarrassing.<p>

The bedroom door opened and closed behind her and Caroline tried her best not to flinch and she saw that Klaus was still fully dressed which made Caroline feel all the more naked. "Klaus-"she didn't finish her sentence. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, almost eagerly and biting her lower lip.

He pushed her on the bed and Caroline saw that he had a sort of crazy look in his eye that frightened her as well as excite her. He kissed her again his hands exploring every inch of her body. He grabbed the nightgown in his fist and pulled on it as hard as he could ripping the silky material and leaving Caroline completely naked.

Klaus eyes roamed as he glanced at her body and he could feel himself growing hard again, the bulge was becoming uncomfortable around the trouser region. Caroline's body was small and delicate though strangely seductive and each curve of her body seem to call to him.

Klaus gently squeezed one of her small, firm breasts reminding himself to be gentle, otherwise he would end up scaring her. Caroline opened her mouth in healthy surprise, she liked how Klaus hands felt on her breasts.

Klaus squeezed the other breast, his thumb and index finger playing with her soft, pink nipples making them hard as he pinch them slightly. Caroline opened her mouth in surprise as she gave a little moan of pleasure.

"Do you like that, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his fingers. "Yes." Klaus hands lingered to her folds and he wasn't at all a surprise when he realized that Caroline was already soaking wet.

Her pussy and her inner thighs were already glistering with her juices. His thumb gently circled her swollen clit and Caroline bit her lip to keep from screaming. She grasped his shoulders, nearly ripping off his coat. "Klaus, please."

"Patience is a virtue, Caroline," Klaus said, but he took off his coat, shirt, and boots leaving him only in his pants. He kept teasing Caroline's clit, rubbing it in small circles as he lowered his mouth and started licking her folds. His tongue ran easily in between her fold as he nibbled gently on her clit filling Caroline with such an intense pleasure that she didn't think it to be possible.

Her cheeks were flushed bright pink and her whole body was trembling with need as she nearly begged him. "Klaus, please." She steadied her hands on his chest. Klaus started kissing every single inch of her body before he entered one finger inside her. Caroline stiffen.

"Relax, love I won't hurt you," he chuckled slightly, he could feet her hot, velvet walls tightening around his finger getting used to the intrusion. "I'm just stretching you a bit so it won't be as painful." He added a second finger and Caroline bit back a yelp.

"Will you go slowly?" Caroline asked and Klaus nodded as he took off his pants and threw them on the floor, nearly groaning in relief. Caroline blue eyes widened in shock and curiosity as she looked at Klaus' growing erection. She flushed. "Klaus, I don't think it will fit-"

Klaus kissed her slightly. "It will, don't worry." He posited himself at her entrance, entering inch by inch slowly as Caroline digged her nails against his back. The with one quick swipe her thrust into her, breaking her hymen and Caroline let out a small whimper, but Klaus hardly heard it, it was time for his own pleasure.

He kept thrusting into Caroline's small little body, their hips rocking against each other in the same motion. He could feel her hot, wet core tightening around his cock with each thrust as he felt Caroline's hands rummaging through his back.

Klaus let out a low, groan as he cummed while Caroline let out a breathy moan. Their movements slowly relaxing and Klaus rested his head against her shoulder.

Caroline settled back into the bed, her breathing becoming low and husky and she could feel her heart almost leaping from her chest. Her blond hair was loose and wavy and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

She didn't know why she was so happy, she just was, and it was hard to explain it was like her whole body was exploding from happiness. She felt Klaus' arm around her and she couldn't help but be glad that at least he wasn't leaving right away. She rested her hand against his chest and Klaus absentmindly ran a hand through her blond hair. "Did it hurt too badly, love?" Most of the virgins that he had bedded often burst into tears, but besides the little peep, Caroline hadn't uttered a single complaint, she had almost seemed like she had enjoyed it. She was a trooper.

"A little," Caroline admitted. "But it wasn't so bad." That part was true at least, the pain had quickly turned to pleasure.

Klaus felt himself growing hard again and he wanted to do more than kiss Caroline on her perfect cupid, bow lips, but he could tell that Caroline was exhausted and that she needed sleep. "Sleep, love," he instructed and watched as Caroline's eyes slowly closed. "You're exhausted."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Hope you enjoyed the sex scene! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys! I decided to focus on Klaroline in this chapter and next will be Kalijah!


	11. The Honeymoon Part II

The Honeymoon Part II

"_. . . She is a spoiled, moody girl no matter how beautiful she is. If I could get rid of this marriage then I would, but divorce is out of the question and perhaps we will learn to be more tolerant of each other. Though it won't be easy and behind her doll face, I'm pretty sure that she is quite manipulative. I must play my cards right, otherwise I will end up wrapped around her little finger._

_-Elijah Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>She had refused to sleep with him.<p>

Well, so far not that, he had made much of an attempt and Katherine had an unnatural talent to get men to do her bidding at a snap of her fingers, but she doubted that Elijah would be that easy to manipulate.

When they had gotten on the boat to Newport, she had insisted that she needed to have her own room, using Caroline's excuse that she got seasick as well and Elijah had complied without the blink of an eye, letting her have her space and Katherine was grateful, though she would never admit that to him, she was just glad that she had her own space and she hated to admit how scared she was on performing on her wedding night.

What if she was terrible at it?

It was now day three at the Newport Cottage and Katherine was still a virgin and Elijah was slowly losing his temper. Why had she made him get rid of Hayley if she wasn't even going to sleep with him?

It would be easier to not care if she was ugly, but the problem was that Katherine was beautiful and it seemed that without even trying she was strangely seductive, with just a pout of her lips, a swinging of her hips, and of her breasts peeking out from her dress had him getting hard and it was not pleasant trying to reduce his needs, especially when he was a married man and he wouldn't stand for it any longer.

He stared at Katherine across the dining room table, they were just clearing away the last of the dinner plates. Katherine's cheeks were flushed from the dining room light and she was wearing a new dress, Elijah couldn't help but notice.

It was apple green and it showed off her curves perfectly, he took another sip of wine. It took all his will power not to bend her over the table and fuck her like he wanted to do for the past few days.

After the maids had cleared the tables, Katherine stood up. "Well, I'm retiring for the night-"

"No," Elijah said firmly.

Katherine looked at him startled, but then crossed her arms over her chest. "And why not?"

"Because," he uncrossed her arms and then grabbed her wrist and led her towards the bedroom that they were supposed to share over three days ago. "You are my wife, Miss Katerina and you do have certain duties that you need to achieve which includes sleeping in my bed."

Katherine puffed her cheeks. "Don't call me that, my name is Katherine now."

Elijah looked at her amused as he started playing with the white ribbon that was falling near the breast region. "I thought you liked it when I called you by your true name." he gave an annoyed sighed. "Katerina, will you please tell me why you won't sleep with me in the same bed? Did I upset you?"

Katherine flushed, but refused to face him.

Elijah could read her expression and for the first time, her needs entered his mind. "I hadn't thought, are you nervous, sweetheart?"

Katherine didn't say anything but the blush on her cheeks was enough for Elijah. He started giving delicate kisses down the base of her neck to her breasts. He gave a small, breathy moan as he fondled her breasts. Katherine could herself getting hot. "Should I call my maid-"

"No," Elijah said. "I'll undress you. Turn around." Katherine did as she was told and Elijah ripped open her dress and buttons flew everywhere and Katherine let out a small gasp. He began untying the several laces of the corset until it finally fell to the floor.

Elijah reached from behind and startled to slowly fondle her breasts that seem to fit perfectly in his hand. He placed his thumb on her nipple and started fondling it until he felt them growing hard. He felt Katherine stiffen slightly, but she didn't protest.

He placed his mouth on one of her nipples and he gave it a little bite, Katherine gasped as she gave a little moan. "Elijah."

"Shh," Elijah said as he pulled on the ribbons that were keeping her drawers tied to her waist and in one quick swipe she was naked. Elijah pressed her against the bed and started kissing every part of her body. "I won't hurt you, I'll go slowly, I promise."

He started rubbing her clit, alternating between fast and slow movement while at the same time fondling her breasts. Katherine bit her lip as she started moving her hips, she could feel herself getting wet through Elijah's talented fingers.

He inserted one finger in her and then another, she saw the slight painful look on Katherine's face. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I need to stretch you a bit so it doesn't hurt as much. Do yon trust me?"

Katherine nodded and Elijah slowly started removing his clothes, Katherine's eyes widened when she saw his full size. "It won't fit," she admitted. "It's too big."

Elijah chuckled slightly as he rested his hand on her hip. "It will fit, I promise," he positioned himself at her entrance and started entering inch by inch, breaking her hymen slowly. He felt Katherine stiffen and she tried to pull away slightly, but Elijah grabbed her arm and forced her to stay still. He rested his hands against her hips and trusted into her.

Katherine let out a little gasp, it was painful, but not as painful as she though it would be. Elijah gave her nose a little kiss. "It will be more enjoyable now, I promise."

Katherine looked doubtful as she rested her hands against his chest, she was curious about touching his cock, she wanted to know how it felt, but she was too shy to ask. Without saying another word, he started thrusting into her rather roughly, he had waited for this for so long, and he loved how tight his cock felt inside of Katherine.

Katherine's eyes were opened in full bliss. "Cum for me sweetheart," Elijah instructed.

Katherine digged her nails into his shoulder and let out a small scream, their breathings were becoming heavy as she laid down in the bed next to him. She curled up next to him and Elijah wrapped a finger around one of her curls. They were finally husband and wife.

-End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Newport

Newport

"_. . . I try not to care about my new wife, since we were brought together only by a business deal. But I will be the first one to admit that it's hard not to. Caroline has this bright energy that I can only dream off. Despite the fact that sometimes I am less than pleasant, she often teases me about it until I can't help but smile. Ironic it would seemed if I do end up falling under her spell."_

_-From the Diary of Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>The last few days had been absolutely like Heaven, Caroline couldn't help but think as she walked through the soft sand leading towards the beach. Caroline and Klaus had been in Newport for three weeks already and in another week they would be back in the French Quarter.<p>

Caroline blushed bright red as she remember all the time that she and Klaus had spent together. She felt a fire rise inside her every time she thought about how his slender fingers touched her body, how he could make her flush, and Caroline loved it when Klaus moaned her name.

It didn't hurt as much anymore and Caroline actually enjoyed it and Caroline couldn't help but wonder if they had made a baby. Unlike Katherine who was terrified of the idea about having children, Caroline couldn't wait to have children with Klaus. She wanted to form a little family.

The last three weeks in Newport had actually been fun and Klaus wasn't being his usual jerk self and they had gone to attend dinners and little musical numbers and Klaus promises her that she would go to the opera once they were back in New Orleans.

She was wearing one of her oldest dresses to wade in the water since there weren't formal bathing costumes. Klaus didn't want her to get into the water at all, but Caroline ignored him. This was the first time that she had set foot in the ocean and she wasn't going to waste it.

The cool water felt great on her legs and the thin, white material of the dress clunged to her legs, her blonde curls were pulled back in a messy ponytail. She looked back at Klaus who was fully dressed and reading a newspaper. "Klaus," she called out. "Come join me in the water, it's no fun by myself."

Klaus scowled at her. "You know I hate being wet, Caroline and like my answer was before, I don't want to swim."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're being silly, how can someone hate being wet," she fanned herself. "Especially in this heat." When Klaus still refused to come, she tried a different tactic. "Klaus can you come over here, please I think I stepped on a sharp rock, it hurts, please."

Klaus gave an exaggerated sigh as he walked towards Caroline, "I told you not to step-"

Once Klaus was close enough, Caroline manage to splash him soaking up his clothes and splashing his face. He scowled. "Caroline!"

Caroline giggled. "You're wet, now you have to come inside."

Klaus scowled a bit, but then his scowled soften as he took off his boots. Caroline had begged for it enough and she had done more than her share the past few days so the least that he could do was indulge her a little. "Only for a little while." He warned.

Caroline nodded as she pulled her skirts slightly to keep them from getting completely wet.  
>"Look at the fishes do you know what they are called?"<p>

Klaus squinted as he looked into the water the small fishes were so miniscule that they could barely see them, they were white and some of them were a pale shade of orange. "I don't know I don't think they qualify as fishes."

Caroline nodded and a few seconds later a small waved hit them causing Caroline to lose her balance and ended up falling in the warm sand, she staring coughing up salt water. Klaus burst out laughing as he helped her up. "I told you, you shouldn't swim."

"You didn't have to laugh," Caroline said, her teeth were chattering. "I think that's enough swimming for now."

"Here," he said as he took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. "You're cold."

"Thank you." Caroline raised her head and wondered slightly if he was going to kiss her, she didn't have to wander for a long time because he kissed her first.

* * *

><p>"But why not?" Katherine tried not to stomp her foot like a child, but Elijah was really getting on her last nerve. Katherine was dressed in a long skirt and blouse that were well worn out and had brought on her trip from France and knee high riding boots. There were men boots that were a small size to fit her, because there were hardly any women riding boots.<p>

"Because I said no," Elijah said exasperated as he looked up from his newspaper. "You're not going riding, the horses in Newport are far too big for you, and for another reason women don't ride here and my woman isn't going to be the first to break society's expectations."

Katherine rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Expectations, expectations, is that all you talk about?" she saw that Elijah was still not budging. "Elijah, I'm asking you to teach me how to ride, not to rob. Fine, if you won't teach me, I'll learn by myself-"

"Wait," Elijah interrupted. "Don't. Just give me a second and I'll finish getting dressed." Katherine tried to hide her superior smile, but it was hard too, instead with a flounce of her skirt, she headed towards the horse shed.

Twenty minutes later and now both in their riding clothes Elijah and Katherine were by the horse shed and Elijah was finishing giving her some very dull and important pointers ". . . position your weight firmly and hold on to the reins so that you don't fall, try not to jump too much while you're still learning," he stopped short when he saw the unhappy look on Katherine's face. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't see why I have to ride sidesaddle, it's more complicated."

"Well, you won't ride like a man, so either you ride sidesaddle or I'm not teaching you."

"No wait," Katherine bit her lip. "Fine, I'll learn sidesaddle." Elijah nodded as he placed his hands on her waist and help her get on a smaller brown stallion called Trixie. Seconds later Katherine was surprise when Elijah joined her on the same horse. "I thought the whole point was for me to learn, not for you to follow me through every step."

Elijah smiled at her. "I just want to make sure that you don't fall from your horse. Don't worry it's just for a little while."

Both of them didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Katherine just concentrated on how Elijah's body felt of her back, warm, masculine. She blushed when she thought about her honeymoon, she had been so clumsy.

"Thank you," she blurted out as she cocked her head slightly. "For teaching me, I didn't mean to sound like a brat."

Elijah kissed the tip of her nose and then her mouth. "I don't mind, I'm surprise you and Caroline didn't learn to ride when you were children."

Katherine shrugged. "My mother was an Englishwoman and she knew how to ride, but my father was a French man and he didn't approve of riding. Besides we lived in the city, there was hardly any place." She cocked an eyebrow. "If we ever have children will we be able to teach them how to ride. Boy or girl."

"Of course," Elijah agreed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "And we will."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you for your feedback. Please keep in mind that I'm back in college, so updates will be slower, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	13. The Return

The Return

"_It is better to be hated for what you are, than to be loved for what you are not."_

_-Andre Gide_

* * *

><p><em>Fall 1751<em>

It had been exactly two weeks ever since Caroline and Klaus and in turn Elijah and Katherine had returned from Newport, but Caroline so far felt like she had hardly any time to breathe and she had hardly seen her older sister at all, though it didn't help that she and Elijah were always locked up in their room, not that Caroline could play the victim since she and Klaus had hardly exited the bedroom ever since they returned.

Caroline straightened the pearl chocker on her neck as she tried to make sure that all of the pearls were even and she couldn't help but smile at how much her life had changed in only a matter of months. Even though she and Klaus had gotten off on the wrong foot everything seemed better now, they weren't in love, no in the least and Klaus still had his raging temper, but he was nicer to her at least and today he was taking her to the opera just like he had promise.

Caroline couldn't help, but show her excitement she loved musicals and she thought that the Opera wouldn't be so different. Klaus told her that they were going to see Romeo and Juliet in French.

Caroline knew that Klaus only knew a little French so she knew that he was taking her just for her and the thought made Caroline smile with happiness. She was wearing a new dress a dark red velvet dress that showed off her cleavage and white gloves. Her pale blond hair was pulled up in an up do and her engagement ring glistered on her finger.

"How do I look?" Caroline turned to Rebekah who was sitting at the edge of her bed, since Caroline had never gone to the opera before Rebekah had offered to give her a few tips on how to dress, but Caroline couldn't help but see that her sister in law looked distracted.

She hadn't seen her in over a month, but she was surprise at how quickly Rebekah had changed. She was no longer the spunky, naughty little sister and now sat as still as a nun and there were black circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you all right, Rebekah?"

Rebekah forced a smile. "I'm just perfect and you're necklace is darling, really."

"I'm not talking about my necklace," she said gently. "I'm taking about you, you seem out of place did something happened while we were gone?"

The younger girl blushed as she looked at the floor. "I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand."

Caroline gave a little snort. "Try me."

Rebekah opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment Klaus opened the door and Rebekah became pale. "Love, are you ready."

"Just a second, Klaus." She turned to Rebekah, but she appeared frightened.

"Don't worry about me," she gave Klaus a kiss on the check. "Have fun."

"Is something wrong with Rebekah?" Klaus looked worryingly after his baby sister.

Caroline shook her head as she kissed his cheek. "Just women talk, hurry or we're going to be late."

Klaus smirked. "You just can't wait to show off your new dress."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Klaus and Caroline exited the opera and Caroline's cheeks were pink with happiness, she had loved the acting and all the lights and splendor, but it was obvious that Klaus had grew bored because he had left for many cigarette breaks during the show. It was customary for guests to mingle after the show and Caroline couldn't help but tease him. "So did you enjoy the show?"<p>

Klaus lips pinched into a smile as if he was trying very hard not to laugh. "It was like nothing I've never experience before."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know you hated it, don't worry we won't have to go again if you don't want too."

"I don't mind," Klaus said instead. "Oh, there's Mrs. Merriweather, she's my godmother so I guess we have to say hello." They approached the older woman who was wearing far too many diamond necklaces around her fat neck. "Mrs. Merriweather, I would like to present to you my wife, Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson."

Caroline smiled brightly at the older woman. "It's very nice too meet you."

"You too sweetheart, aren't you a cutie. Your sister, the curly hair one married the oldest Mikaelson boy didn't she?"

"Yes, my older sister, Katherine."

Mrs. Merriweather nodded as she turned to Klaus sharply. "Klaus, can you get us a couple of drinks, my throat is a dry as a desert!"

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

Mrs. Merriweather turned sharply to Caroline. "Has he's been treating you right? I love that boy to death, but sometimes he seems to have a brick for a brain."

Caroline blushed. "He's been very kind, there were a few . . . complications at first, but we worked through them. We just came back from our Honeymoon in Newport."

Mrs. Merriweather nodded. "Glad to hear that. If there is one thing every girl should learn is to never let a man take full control of a marriage it will ruin them." She paused. "Have you heard of the St. Agnes's Church Hospital Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, I guess you didn't you're new to town, anyway it's this small hospital, we mostly treat women and children who can't pay for proper care at another hospital. I've been running it since my poor George died, and anyway we're short a few nurses, you don't have to have experience the older girls would teach you. You'll be home by dinner each evening and Klaus shouldn't mind too much, he and his brother always seem to be busy."

Caroline nodded as she perked up. "Nursing? I would love too." She had wanted to go to nursing school back in France, but her mother had argued that nursing was a horrible profession for a girl from a respectable family in France. Her smile faltered. "But I would have to ask my husband of course."

* * *

><p>"Katerina," Elijah groaned as Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist straddling him against a chair in his office, Katherine's corset was loosened and her breath were fully exposed and Katherine could see Elijah's bulge, Katherine loved teasing him. All though Katherine and Elijah bicker a lot, she had to admit that their sex life was incredible and Katherine no longer felt that clumsy. "Stop, we're already late for dinner, the servants must be tired of keeping dinner warm."<p>

"Oh, let them wait," Katherine purred as she dragged his hands over her breasts so that he could caress her nipples.

"You're incredibly spoiled," Elijah kissed her as he removed his hands.

"And selfish." Katherine frowned as Elijah started fixing her dress.

"We'll, continue this after dinner," Elijah said as nonchantly as he fixed his own clothes. "We need to get dressed."

Katherine huffed and with a roll of her eyes she left the room. She was halfway up to her room when she heard Marcel's voice. Marcel was the man who took care of the horses, but what was he doing here so late?

"I'll come back later this evening," Marcel said teasingly. "When everyone is asleep."

"I'll keep my doors and windows opened," Kol's voice. Katherine peeked through the edge and saw that Kol and Marcel were whispering to each other across from Kol's room and Kol didn't have a shirt on.

"You do that," Marcel winked him and then he pressed Kol against the door on his room and kissed him passionately, caressing his hair. Katherine bit back a yelp, her cheeks were flushed from what she had seen, Kol and Marcel had kissed. They were in love.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Secrets, Secrets

Secrets, Secrets

"_The one you love and the one who loves you are never the same person."_

_-Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

><p>"Klaus!" Caroline giggled as Klaus kissed her stomach causing her to feel ticklish, his slight facial hair only added to the sensation. "Stop." Klaus was now trailing his kisses towards her breasts as his hand lovingly fondled one. Caroline had already kicked the sheets to the ground so if anyone happened to walk in, they would see everything. Klaus wouldn't care, but Caroline would have blushed.<p>

"Make me." An impish sort of smirk appeared on Klaus' face as he gave her a quick kiss and pushed her towards the pillows, caressing her soft blond hair and pale cheek. Caroline's hands touched his broad chest, her little hands against his chest felt so weird.

There was a knock on the door and Klaus groaned. "Mrs. Mikaelson."

"It's Bonnie," Caroline whispered. "I told her to wake me up early."

"Can't you send her away?" Klaus asked childishly.

"No," Caroline said sort of guilty for lying, "Rebekah and I are going shopping for a new dress that she wants." Truthfully, Caroline and Rebekah had already gone yesterday, but Caroline wanted to ask Rebekah why she had been feeling so blue lately, the girl looked absolutely miserable.

"All right," Klaus finally agreed, caressing her thigh. "Remind me to have a word about our private time with my dear sister."

"I promise," Caroline said breathlessly as she gave him his coat. "Now hurry and get dress."

After Klaus had left and Bonnie had helped her get dress in a rich, cream colored gown Caroline went downstairs and saw Rebekah picking at her breakfast and Caroline couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the poor girl, she looked worst that she had been a few days ago, but Caroline would get to the bottom of things ever if it killed her.

"Caroline," Rebekah jumped slightly when she saw her. "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Caroline told her gently. "If you are finish with your breakfast, would you like to go for a walk?"

Rebekah's eyes shifted as she tried to come up with a lie, when it was clear that Caroline wasn't going to budge she stood up and pressed back her dress. "All right."

Rebekah followed Caroline into the gardens and when they were far away, Caroline turned towards the slightly younger girl. "Now will you please tell me what's going on, I've been so worried!"

Rebekah's eyes shifted a little. "I don't' know what you're talking about-"

Caroline snorted. "Try me, either way Rebekah I am not leaving until you tell me what's got you so upset. You've been lifeless these past few days."

Rebekah's eyes shifted slightly and she said in a slight, accusing tone. "You promise that you won't tell Nik right or Elijah?"

Caroline raised her hand slightly. "I swear on my life."

Rebekah trembled as she played with her fingers not really looking at Caroline. "A lot happened while you and Klaus were on your honeymoon." She bit her lip. "You know how Kol is, he hates being trapped inside and I was mostly by myself since all the girls went on vacation. Stefan and I started spending a lot of time together."

Caroline raised an eyebrow slightly. "Stefan our driver, Stefan?" Caroline and Katherine oftener teased Rebekah about Stefan having a crush on her, but they had simply been teasing.

Rebekah nodded. "We kissed," she blushed. "More than once and I-I think I love him. He has been offered a job as a banker in Boston in January, an old family friend is retiring and he offered Stefan the job. He wants me to move to Boston with him and I think I will, and no one can stop me!"

"No one is stopping you," Caroline said lightly, Stefan was a nice man, but hardly marrying material epically since Caroline came from a good family. "But Bekah, are you sure about this? You really are rather young."

"Only a year younger," Rebekah said impatiently. "And you're already married and probably going to have a baby soon, Marie Bell married when she was fifteen and Susie is already married and we're the same age."

"All right," Caroline bit her lip. "Calm down, are you really sure that you love him?"

Rebekah nodded. "So much, sometimes I feel as if my heart is breaking and besides I don't want an arrange marriage like you and Katherine. I love Stefan. I want to tell Nik and Elijah and Kol. Kol wouldn't care and Elijah just wants me to be happy, but Nik will be furious."

Caroline nodded. "He will and there is no point in lying to him." She paused. "Would it be too much to ask you to wait until after the holidays to tell him? I think it will be better if you tell him in a few months so you and Stefan can make plans and so that we can have a nice holiday as a family before you leave."

Rebekah bit her lip. "It is only a couple of months."

Caroline nodded. "Yes it is and don't worry Bekah, we'll figure something out." Though she doubted that she would be able to figure something that wouldn't make Klaus want to kill them both. Rebekah for agreeing to marry someone underneath their class and Caroline for actually encouraging them.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Caroline managed to catch a few moment alone after tea as Katherine close the door of the parlor door behind them. "It seems that we haven't had a single moment to ourselves ever since we married."<p>

Caroline shrugged. "Well, that is married life." She shifted in her chair. "I need to tell you something."

Katherine looked at her almost guiltily. "Me too. You can go first, I'm sure it's not that bad as my news."

Caroline bit her lip. "I talked to Rebekah today and she told me, well that Stefan and her had been involved in a sort of affair."

"They shared the same bed-"

"I don't think so," she admitted. "But they seem to be very much in love with each other. It is rather sweet really."

"Society doesn't care about love," she responded rather harshly. "And I honestly don't see Rebekah as a driver's wife."

"How about a banker's wife?" Caroline elaborated. "Stefan has been offered a position in a bank in Boston after the holidays and he wants Rebekah to join him-marry him."

Katherine looked startled. "Are they going to elope?"

Caroline shook her head. "I don't think so, she was considering it, but I convinced her to wait until after the holidays so that we can figure out a way to tell her brothers."

"I doubt they will be pleased."

"What's your secret?"

Katherine turned red. "The other day when you and Klaus went to the opera, Elijah and I stayed behind. I was going to go change for dinner when I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"Kol, he didn't see me," she bit her lip. "And Marcel, they were talking, whispering, and laughing, and then I saw them kiss." She glanced at her sister. "Care, they were-they are lovers."

"Marcel and Kol?" Caroline gulped. "Lovers? But it's forbidden."

Katherine buried her face in her hands. "I know. If anyone found out they could be imprisoned, ex communicated, killed or worse."

"There is nothing worse than death," she bit her lip. "Who else knows?"

"No one."

* * *

><p>Katherine watched her reflection in the mirror across from her, a pair of diamond earrings glistered from her ears though she was still in her white silk robe. Bonnie was finishing dressing up Caroline for dinner. Elijah was tying his tie a few feet away from her.<p>

"Elijah, I wanted to ask you something." Katherine twirled her wedding ring around her finger. Dozens of secrets wanted to spill out. Kol and Marcel's love, the fact that Rebekah and Stefan were planning to elope. "And not because I want your approval, but because I don't want you to find out from anyone else."

"And what is it, dear wife?" Elijah sounded amused. "Katherine, you've never been good at being quiet."

She cocked an eyebrow slightly. "All right, but you won't like it. I want to join the women's suffrage movement, a small group of women in town have organize it, it's a peaceful protest, marching, speeches, a few flyers-"

"No," Elijah's voice cut her off sharply. "I'll teach you how to ride, how to shoot a gun, but no wife of mine will join a silly movement."

"It is not silly!" she fumed. "Women should have the same rights as men, voting for instance-"

"Voting!" Elijah snorted. "My darling Katerina, you already know my answer on where I stand in my beliefs and frankly I doubt you would want to get into an argument with me."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Behind the Curtain

Behind the Curtain

"_Love is the most beautiful thing to have, the hardest thing to earn and the most panful thing to lose."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>It was hard to get a free moment alone with Kol, Katherine couldn't help but think. The man was away half of the time and in the evenings she didn't have a proper time to talk to him with Klaus and Elijah lurking in the corners, but she needed to talk to him as soon as possible. It was driving her crazy.<p>

After breakfast one morning Katherine managed to catch Kol before he left for the stables. "Kol!" she yelled slightly, getting his attention.

Kol smiled slightly as he turned to her. "Well if it isn't my darling sister in law are you ready to get a real lesson in riding? I can assure you I'm much better than my brother."

Katherine shook her head. "I need to talk to you, can we talk in private?"

Kol frowned slightly but led her to one of the lesser parlors. He closed the door behind them. "What is it? You seem serious?"

"The other night, do you remember when Klaus and Caroline went to the opera?" Katherine said slowly, not really sure how to bring it up.

Kol looked up confused. "Briefly, why?"

She shut her eyes tightly. "Elijah and I stayed home and we were going to have dinner. I was going to my own room to dress, when I heard laughing . . . and I saw you Kol, you and Marcel together."

The smirked left Kol's face as he gripped her shoulders. "You can't tell anyone, Katherine. You can't, I swear to god you can't!" he looked like he was about to be sick. "If it's find out I could be thrown in jail, it's against the law, and Marcel . . . Marcel could be executed."

"I won't tell," Katherine interrupted him rubbing her hands against his arms to comfort him. "I won't tell Kol, I promise. I just needed to tell you."

Kol didn't entirely looked convinced, but he stopped shaking. "I know it's immoral and wrong and that it's not natural for a man to love another man like this, but I can't help the way I feel."

Katherine nodded. "Do you love him?"

Kol shut his eyes tightly. "Yes."

"Do you respect him? Would you do anything to hurt him?"

"Yes . . . and of course not."

Katherine shrugged. "Then that's all that really matters."

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her wide blue eyes as she looked at the ceiling. Today was her birthday. She was eighteen years old. Caroline sat up and yawned feeling sweaty in her nightgown, it amazed her that even though it was October it could still be horribly hot.<p>

"Bonnie, can you please prepare a bath for me?" she ordered when the maid finally came in. Bonnie nodded as she went to prepare the bed while Caroline looked inside her wardrobe to see what she would wear today. Klaus had been generous in her allowance and Caroline had bought many pretty dresses with the money that he had given her. Caroline finally decided on a golden yellow dress with white lace on the sleeves.

Caroline sighed, she couldn't believe that she was eighteen and married, she already felt old. Caroline had loved celebrating her birthdays as a little girl in Paris, though she didn't have any plans to celebrate her birthday today, Klaus probably didn't even know that it was her birthday.

Bonnie came back in, "Your bath is ready Mrs. Mikaelson."

Caroline nodded her thanks as she went to the adjourned bathroom. Even though she and Klaus were married, it was customary for husband and wife to have separate quarters with only a door to connect the two rooms. Usually Klaus and Caroline slept in their own rooms, except when they made love and Klaus would usually stay in Caroline's room.

Caroline stripped off her nightgown and dropped it carelessly across a chair. She put up her hair in a messy bun and got into the tub. The cool water felt refreshing on Caroline's skin. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the tub. She heard the door being pushed open, but she hardly paid attention to it.

She felt Klaus' arms around her neck and he kissed her cheek and whispered. "Happy birthday, love."

Caroline's eyes opened. "You knew that today was my birthday?" Klaus was fully dressed and was holding the yellow sponge that Caroline had carelessly dropped.

"Of course I knew." Klaus said as he dipped the sponge into the water while softly pressing the sponge to her breasts.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, love." Klaus said as he kissed her jawline while at the same time dipping the sponge in the cool water and tracing it back to her neck.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked him, though it was hard to pay attention.

A soft smile appeared on his face. "You'll see, just look lovely tonight."

Caroline opened her mouth, she had been wanting to tell Klaus about the proposition that Mrs. Merriweather had offered her about being a nurse, but then she shut her mouth. The last thing she wanted to do was make him cross.

* * *

><p>Caroline unfortunately didn't manage to get a confession out of Katherine so she was stuck pretending that she didn't know about a surprise for her all morning while Rebekah and Katherine distracted her by shopping.<p>

By the time the dinner hour arrived Caroline was itching for some news. She pushed the door opened of her bedroom grateful that Bonnie had convinced her to change into a new dress with a silver sash. She ran into Klaus in the hallway. "Now will you tell me what the surprise is?"

Klaus smirked slightly. "Patience is a virtue love. Follow me."

She followed him down the long hallway until they reached the sunny corridors. Her eyes widened when she saw dozens of guests holding glasses of champagne. He gave her a small kiss. "Happy birthday, Caroline."

"Happy birthday!" the others guests cheered.

Caroline turned to Klaus with wide eyes. "You planned me a surprise birthday party?"

Klaus nodded as he offered his hand and led her towards the dance floor where they began to dance a waltz. "I didn't have time to get you a present," he said apologetic. "Is there something special that you want?"

"There is." She admitted. "A few days ago Mrs. Merriweather offered me a position at the small hospital that she has here in the quarter. She offered to have me trained as a nurse and I would really, really want to learn how to become one and take care of people so . . . could I?"

Klaus frowned. "And here I was hoping that you would have liked a necklace. But sweetheart there are so many diseases at hospitals-"

"It's safe and small, Klaus." Caroline interrupted. "And I would mostly be working with women and children and maybe babies. Please let me do this."

Klaus looked reluctant at first, but eventually agreed. "All right if that's what you really want."

* * *

><p>"I never thought your brother as a romantic." Katherine couldn't help but smirk as Katherine sat down on the edge of Elijah's bed already dressed in her nightgown and brushing her long, dark brown hair. Even though Katherine and Elijah had their own rooms, they usually slept in the same room, though Katherine had been avoiding him recently since she was still mad over the fact that she wanted to join the women's suffrage movement which didn't suit his male ego.<p>

Elijah unbuttoned his shirt. "For throwing Caroline a surprise birthday party? Katherine you probably ordered him to do it."

Katherine shrugged. "It's not my fault that he can't take a hint, besides Caroline loves her birthday and I wasn't going to let Klaus spoil the day for her." She paused. "Are we still fighting?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Are we supposed to be fighting?"

"Elijah, you know what I'm talking about, have you thought about it at least."

"Yes," Elijah finally admitted after a while and it took all of Katherine's willpower not to squeal. "You can join your silly women's movement even if I don't fully agree with it. On one condition."

"What is that?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"You can join the women's suffrage movement as long as there is nothing dangerous that will occur." Katherine rolled her eyes. "And you must stop when you get pregnant and for a few months after when you're done nursing."

A smile spread on her face as she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Elijah couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Now that we've finish that silly argument." He started kissed her softly and then more roughly as he removed her nightgown leaving her completely naked.

"Is this you way of manipulation and backing away from your deal." Katherine couldn't stop the moan that escape her lips as Elijah cupped one of her breasts. His thumb pressed sharply against her hardened nipple.

Katherine started removing his shirt, her eyes traveling towards the bulge inside Elijah's pants. Their breaths became heavy as Elijah pressed Katherine against the bed, her cheeks were flushed as she waited for Elijah to remove his pants.

She kneeled down and watched his growing erection curiously, she flushed. "Can I touch it?" she had been wanting to ask beforehand, but had been too embarrassed to ask him.

Elijah cocked his head. "If you want too."

Elijah led Katherine's hand towards his cock, her hand cupped it and Katherine couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle. It felt hot and heavy.

"Can I please you with my mouth like you do to me?" Katherine could feel her cheeks growing hot. Elijah had practice oral sex on her a few times and it drove her wild.

Elijah petted her cheek. "If you want too."

Katherine kneeled down and opened her mouth, slowly taking his length inside her. She ran her tongue around the base of his cock in slow, teasing licks. She felt Elijah running a hand though her dark curls, his face filled with bliss as he cummed. Katherine could taste the salty/ sweet taste of it.

There was a knock on the door and Katherine blushed and covered her face with one of the sheets.

"Who is it?" Elijah asked annoyed.

Klaus barged in without thinking. "Governor Stuart is going to say goodbye-"he paused and stumbled. "You're busy, I'm sorry continue." Less than a second later he was out of the room closing the door behind him.

Elijah looked back at Katherine who was hiding under the sheets. "He didn't see anything."

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Miss Me

Miss Me

"_. . . I do not know what to expect about my new nursing position, though I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't the least bit nervous. It is going to be weird being addressed at Nurse Caroline now and not Mrs. Mikaelson or even Miss Pierce. Klaus is nervous, I can tell even if he doesn't say anything. He's been grouchy all week and that's when I can tell he's nervous. He really doesn't want me to go, he's afraid I'm going to catch some rare disease and die. I don't know of a way to comfort him, other than telling him that I will be all right, that I'm stronger than I look. He wants what any other man wants, for me to stay home with our children, his heirs._

_And all though I would love to have children, I also want something for me as well."_

_-From the Diary of Caroline Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to work in some stupid hospital anyway?" her sister, Katherine wrinkled her nose a few days later, knowing very how nervous Caroline was on her first day volunteering at St. Agnes church hospital.<p>

Caroline checked her reflection in the mirror as she looked at herself in her new uniform a plain, blue cotton dress, a thick white apron, a small nurse cap perched on top of her golden blond curls. She kept fidgeting with her apron. "The same reason you want to fight for women's rights," she snapped. "Personally, I would rather be helping sick people get better than fighting for something that is never going to happen."

Katherine's cheeks flushed. "You don't know that." She stood up. "I'll see you at dinner, have fun cleaning up people's messes."

"I will," Caroline said sweetly knowing that Katherine had a habit of being bratty, Ten minutes later the door open again and this time it was Rebekah. "Bekah, hello!"

"Hi," Rebekah offered her a timid smile and Caroline couldn't help but noticed that Rebekah seemed to be wasting away. She looked so tired, her clothes were baggy and she had large dark circles under her eyes. She seemed to be wasting away even though Stefan hadn't even left yet and Caroline was worried about her. "I just wanted to wish you good luck today."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Would you like to come along? It would give you something to do."

Rebekah shook her head. "I'm so tired, but good luck Caroline."

Caroline nodded and ten minutes later Stefan dropped her off at St. Agnes, she had wanted to remind him to take care of Rebekah, but she had been so nervous, she had forgotten and had just instructed Stefan to pick her up at five that afternoon. She entered the large doors and ran into Mrs. Merriweather.

"Hello Caroline, dear," she looked distracted. "Follow me, please."

Without another look back she followed Mrs. Merriweather looking around curiously. She could see dozens of bed, some of them filled with sick children, others with woman about to give birth. "This is Cindy," Mrs. Merriweather introduce her to a red head girl. "She will be teaching you to clean bedpans and change bandages. Help Mrs. Mikaelson, Cindy." And before Caroline could utter a word she was gone.

"Hello," chirped the girl with an Irish accent. "I'm Cynthia O'Malley, but call me Cindy. I've been working here for a few months. I used to work for a seamstress back in London."

"Caroline Mikaelson." Caroline said shyly. "And I've never really worked anywhere."

Cindy nodded. "That's all right, now follow me and let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Caroline instead of coming home at five ended up coming home at seven feeling dirty and tired. Her nurse uniform was covered in blood and fluids and dirty handprints and at the risk of sounding like her older sister why did she wanted to work in a hospital anyway?<p>

She flushed when she saw Klaus entered the courtyard, he opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw how miserable Caroline looked her simply said. "You missed dinner."

"I know." She said miserably. "And I'm not even hungry, I just want to wash off and crawl into bed." And before he could say anything she slipped towards her room. Half an hour later Caroline felt relax again she was freshly bathed and dressed in her clean nightgown. She exited the washing room and found a pair of arms holding her as they dropped her on the bed. She felt soft kissed being planted around the base of her neck as Klaus fondled her breast. "Klaus!" she giggled. "I'm tired."

Klaus looked up at her, his eyes wide with innocence. "Are you?"

Caroline didn't respond as she kissed him, she could feel his hands under her nightgown slowly caressing her thighs. His hands went towards her swelling clit, his index finger rubbing it back and forth filing Caroline with pleasure. Caroline bit back a moan as she grabbed Klaus's shoulders tightly as she started removing the ribbon around his neck and removing his shirt as well. Caroline pushed him on the bed, trailing her hands down his chest kissing every inch of his body while Klaus ran a hand though her blond curls.

Klaus straddled her on his lap, his hands griping her bottom as he thrust into her, their hips moving slightly against each other, Caroline hugged the back of his neck as they stumbled onto the bed. "That was nice."

Klaus rubbed her cheek with his index finger. "I love you." He murmured.

Caroline blushed, feeling hot against his warm embrace. "You never said I love you to me before." She smiled. "Say it again."

Klaus nuzzled his head in between her breasts. "I love you." He repeated again as Caroline ran her hands through his thick, light brown hair. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Katherine could feel her excitement nearly bursting out of her early the next morning when she stepped into the New Age building where the first women's suffrage meeting was taking place, Elijah had tried to bribe her to stay, but Katherine had refused much to his chagrin. Besides she had promised not to make a spectacle of herself.<p>

The auditorium was filled with twenty women, all around Katherine's age, some older and one or two younger than her and obviously unmarried. Katherine saw the sneered looks that she was getting from the other ladies and noticed that she was the best dressed and obviously richest lady in these seats.

Katherine could feel the looks upon her, but she refuse to glare at them. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she made enemies on her first day. Besides all of them wanted the same thing. "Good morning ladies," a tall woman in her mid-thirties said. "And welcome I'm Madeline Cross leader and founder of the Ladies for Equality movement. We are an organization that strives for voting, equality, and the belief that both men and women are both equal as we shall prove it always with peaceful process and not violence to get our point across-"

"I hardly think that's going to change the minds of anyone," said a cross member of the group. "I hardly think we're going to stand and make bake sales now are we?"

Mrs. Cross pursed her lips. "Please keep your comments to yourself Miss Smith, as I was saying the point of this organization is to get our point across through a peaceful way and the least violence possible. All that are against that are welcome to leave."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


End file.
